Un Nuevo camino para Rito
by XxRisexX
Summary: Rito pasaba sus días con todas muy feliz pero nunca espero que una carta cambiara todo lo que conocia
1. Prologo

Declamo:Los personajes de to love ru no me perteneces solo son nombrados en este fic.  
Prologo:  
Era un dia normal en la casa yuki mikan estaba preparando el almuerzo mientras momo , nana y celine estaban en la sala jugando con la consola de juegos wi , lala estaba tomando un baño mientras rito avia salido a la tienda a comprar unas cosas que mikan le abia pedido para la sena de camino de regreso se encotro con una persona levantando unos papeles que se le habiancaido paresia de origen extrangero.  
Rito: Disculpe le puedo ayudar dijo el pelo marron  
Hombre:gracias seria de ayuda derepente cuando pasaba el maletin que llevaba se le rompieron los seguros y los documentos que tenia se calleron.  
Rito:No hay problema susede que me pasan muchos accidentes raros a mi tanbien -recordando las infinitas veses que se a resbalado , caido dejandolo en situaciones que lo icieron ver como un pervertido.  
Despues de un rato rito y el hombre abian recojido todos los papeles y los abian puesto denuebos en el maletin pero esta ves el hombre sostubo el maletin entre sus brasos para que no se le volvieran a caer los documentos que traia.  
Hombre:gracias por ayudarme fuiste de mucha ayuda.  
Rito:No fue nada quise ayudarlo no fue ningun problema dijo en cabello marron con una sonrisa.  
Hombre:Muchas gracias encerio muchas gracias el hombre vio en su reloj que se acia tarde.  
Hombre:A rallos se me ace tarde bueno tengo que irme  
Hombre:Nos vemos adios Yuki Rito nos veremos pronto dijo lo ultimo en vos baja sin que el escuchara lo ultimo.  
Rito:si adios rito. -se bolte pero recordo que el no le abia dicho su nombre al hombre cuando rito se volteo el hombre ya no estaba rito solo se extraño de lo que abia pasado pero no le dio inportancia vi su reloj y se dio cuenta que tambien iva tarde y se apresuro a ir a su casa.  
En la residensia yuki.  
Rito:Ya llege  
Mikan:vienbenido pero te tardaste rito que te entretuvo. Pregunto su hermana  
Rito:es que ayude a un señor que se le abian caido unos documentos y no me fije de la explicando lo susedio a su hermana.  
Mikan: a ya veo bueno pero trajiste todo lo que te pedi en la lista que te su hermano esperando que no se le ayya olvidado nada de lo que le pido.  
Rito:si traje todo lo que pediste estan en la volsa.dijo dandole la volsa de plastico con lo que abia comprado:  
Mikan:ummm... bien parese que todo esta.decia su hermana despues de rebisar.  
Mikan:Falta poco para que este ya la comida esperen un poco decia mikan a rito y las demas que estaban en la sala.  
Todos:Hai(si)  
Rito iba asi su cuarto a cambiarse cuando se topo con lala que resien abia salido de el baño  
Lala:Ah ya volviste rito. Dijo la primera princesas de deviluke con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
Rito solo pudo ponerse rojo al ver que lala no estaba con una tualla.  
Rito:!LALA CUANTAS VESES TE E DICHO QUE NO SALGAS DE LA DUCHA SIN UNA TUALLA! Gtio en cabello marron.  
Lala:je je je se me olvido peke. Dijo la princesas llamando a su pequeño robot transformable  
Peke:Hi lala-sama  
Con ayuda de peke lala ya tenia una ropas normales una camisa amarilla y unos chors de jeans.  
Rito solo pudo suspirar porque ya se abia acostumbrado un poco a que eso pase todo el tiempo cuando se puso sus manos en sus bolsillos sintio un papel dentro que el sabia que el no abia puesto.  
En el cuarto de rito el abia subido a cambiarse cuando se desidio a leer el contenido que tenia en el bolsillo que resulta que era una carta que no tenia remitente solo decia para yuki rito cuando rito abrio la carta para leerlo no pudo creer lo que la carta decia.  
Rito: esto no puede ser cierto...  
Ya de tarde en la noche en la residencia yuki un rito con una cara triste estaba en frente de la puerta con unas maletas.  
Rito:Lo siento chicas pero esto que are sera por su bien.  
Rito salia por la puerta de entrada para irse si que las demas lo supieran.  
A la mañana siguiente.  
Momo:Rito-san buenos dias dijo la tercera princesas de deviluke cuando se dio cuenta que rito no estaba.  
Momo:rito-san? Se pregunto donde estava ya que ella se abia levantado temprano y sabia que rito no estaba en la sala o el comedor ni siquiera en el baño.  
Momo:Mikan-san sabes donde esta rito-san.  
Mikan:que no esta en su cuarto pregunto extrañada la hermana si saber donde estaba su hermano.  
Momo:No no esta aqui dijo la princesas buscando en el armario de rito esperando encontrarlo cuando vio una nota en el escritorio de rito.  
Momo:que sera esto.  
Despues de unos minitos.  
Todas:Ya estamos reunidas que es lo que susede.  
Preguntaban kotegawa , run yami lala, mikan , nana, haruna, Mea, oshizu, saki y el grupo que siempre la acompaña se preguntaban porque las yamaron.  
En eso momo les dijo unas palabras que impactaron a muchas.  
Momo:Rito-san se fue a inglaterra.  
Todas:!QUEEEEEEE!  
Momo:si parece que rito san se fue ayrer por la noche dijo esta un poco triste  
Momo:El dejo esta carta se las leere.  
Momo leyendo:chicas disculpen que me tenga que ir pero una carta muy inportante me acaba de llegar son asuntos que tengo que arreglar por mi cuenta si que sonara egoista de mi parte pero lamento que tenga que irme pero no se procupen regresare pronto dijo esta terminando de leer la carta que abia dejado rito.  
Yui: pero como es eso que yuki-kun se fue a inglaterra es mas como saben que se fue intentaron llamarlo a su esta expresando su desconcierto sobre el tema.  
Momo: parese que rito-san se fue sin que nos dieramos cuenta y no queria que lo contactemos. Dijo esta sacando de su bolsiyo el celular de rito  
Momo:Parese que solo se llevo unas cuantas ropas y un poco de dinero que tenia guardado en su armario.  
Yui:P –pero. La peli negra no sabia que que las demas no sabian como expresarce ante la noticia todas estaban tristes por la partida de rito.  
Mientras que en inglaterra  
Rito:Parese que por fin entrando en un local un poco sucio cuando una bos familiar le iso dar buelta.  
Hombre:Porfin llegas Yuki rito...  
Continuara...  
Espero que este fic les guste pense en combinar un poco de tolove ru con otras series que tengo en mente espero que les guste adios pronto el siguiente capitulo.


	2. 6 Meses despues

Declamo:los personajes de to love ru no me pertenecen

6 Meses después

Ya avían pasado 6 meses desde que rito se fue a Inglaterra el los meses que pasaron no hubo nada de contacto con rito todas se sentían tristes y solas desde su partida.

Al finalizar el Dia de clases las princesas de deviluke se dirigían de regreso a casa junto con celine, Mea y Yami que fue a hablar con mikan ya que como amiga de mikan ella la ayudaba cuando mikan se sentía triste por la falta de rito en la casa así que todas iban de regreso a la residencia yuki.

Lala:Ahh... extraño a rito que estará haciendo. Se preguntaba la primera princesa de deviluke.

Nana:seguro ese tonto estará haciendo alguna cosa pervertida como siempre baka-rito es una bestia pervertida. Decía la segunda princesa a pesar que ella también se sentía algo sola sin la presencia de rito en casa.

Mea:Nana-Chan seguro que rito-sempai deberá de regresar pronto. Dijo la muchacha de cabello rojo amiga de nana.

Momo:Si seguro que rito-san regresara pronto, chicas cuando rito-san regrese aremos una gran fiesta de bienvenida deacuerdo. Decía la tercera princesa de deviluke para levantar el animo de todas.

Mikan:si cuando rito regrese aremos una fiesta. Expresaba la hermana de rito esperando que su hermano regresara pronto.

Por otro lado de la ciudad.

En poste que en medio de la ciudad se encontraba parado encima un chico de cabellos marrones con unas cuantas mechas plateadas en su pelo.

Rito:Por fin regrese a mi ciudad como la extrañe Inglaterra en un gran país pero para mi Japón es el mejor. Decía un rito muy feliz por regresar.

Rito:Bueno ya es suficiente de admirar la ciudad será mejor que regrese a casa. Decía un rito bajando del poste de un salto cayendo de pie en el techo de un edificio para bajar por la escalera de emergencia y ir de camino a su casa Asia esto porque seria raro y no sabría como explicarles a las personas por veer una persona ir saltando de tejado en tejado.

En una esquina para llegar a la residencia yuki.

Todas regresaban a la casa con el animo un poco mejor por lo que dijo momo todas esperaban que rito regresara en ese momento celine se bajo de los brazos de lala y salio corriendo.

Lala:celine vuelve. Decía la princesa persiguiendo a la pequeña.

Momo-Nana:Celine regresa no debes correr por las calles sola te puede pasar algo.

Mientras que en frente de la residencia yuki.

Rito:Bien párese que la llegue. Decía el castaño esperando como explicarle a las chicas por su repentina partida pensado que su hermana se enfadaría mucho por su partida ya se veía a si mismo siendo regañado por su hermana cuando derepente sintió algo en su jalando de su pantalón.

Celine: Mao Mao. Repetía la pequeña llorando de alegría por volver a ver a la persona que quería como un padre.

Rito:A que feliz estoy de verte este abrasando a la pequeña.

Mikan:celine no corras de esa manera que nos preocupamos por ti. Decía la castaña viendo a celine Siendo cargada por una persona poniéndola enzima de su hombro.

En ese momento no se dio cuenta sino fue asta que esa persona se volteo que se dio cuenta que era su hermano.

Mikan:Ri..Rito oni-chan eres tu.

Rito:oye que mala eres mikan solo pasaron 6 meses pero ya te olvidaste de la cara de tu este Con una sonrisa en su cara.

En ese momento las demás llegaron al frente de la residencia yuki.

Lala:Mikan encontraste a celine a... Ri ... la princesa sin saber si lo que estaba viendo era real o una ilusión.

Rito:si soy yo lala ya regrese.

Todas las que estaba hay estaba a las ves alegres y sorprendidas por el regreso de rito y no era para mas en los cortos meses que rito no Abia estado el parecía haber cambiado mucho además de las ropas que llevaba rito parecía mas alto que ase 6 meses además de que los 3 mechones que tenia rito 2 a los lados de su cabeza por donde están sus orejas y 1 en su flequillo eran de color plateado, además que rito bestia una camisa negra pura.(sin ningún logo o nada en la camisa negra nada mas) unos jeans, unas botas negras que llegaban asta por unos cuantos centímetros a sus rodillas y una gabardina azul oscura.(rito se ve muy parecido a Nero de débil may cry 4)

Rito:todas porque no entramos es mejor pasar y ponernos cómodos no creen decía este con una gran sonrisa.

A lo que todas se sentían feliz por volver a ver esa sonrisa que extrañaban tanto Entrando todas a la casa.

Por otra parte de la ciudad.

Hombre:Parece que los datos eran correctos yuki rito regreso a Japón

Mujer:SI será mejor vigilarlo por los momentos una ves que terminemos con los mandatos de Azazel-sama aremos contacto.

Hombre:se será mejor apurarnos con eso ya quiero ver de que es capas esa persona.

Decía esa persona mientras que a el y la mujer a su lado le salían unas alas de ángel negro y desaparecían en el horizonte.

Que será lo que rito hizo en Inglaterra que será lo que esas personas querían muy pronto la 2 parte esperen pronto lo are dejen que me inspire un poco.


	3. Fiesta y batalla

**Principio del formulario**

**Declamo:  
Los personajes de to love ru no me pertenecen.**

Fiesta y Batalla.

Todos se abian reunido en la recidencia yuki al saber la noticia de que rito abia regresado de a poco todos los amigos se abian reunido y dio inicio a una fiesta de bienvenida para rito, la musica estaba en un nivel aceptable para no molestar a los vecinos la musica contenia los exitos de run asi como una cecion de karaoke todos lo pasaban bien muchos le preguntaban a rito de porque se abia ido sin avisar y que fue lo que iso en los 6 meses que estubo en inglaterra.  
Yui: Y nos diras porque te fuiste tan repentinamente y sin avisar mira que no se lo dijiste ni a tu hermana. Preguntaba esta algo enojada por la ida del castaño.  
Rito: susedieron una rasones para mi partida. Dijo este con una sonrisa forsada.  
Rito: Pero no se precupen muy pronto les dire porque me fuy y que fue lo que ise esta bien. Decia el castaño en manera de explicacion para todos.  
Yui: bueno ya nos los diras pero espero que no ayas echo nada pervertido estando aya no me gustaria saber que el resto de mundo piense que los japoneses son unos pervertidos.  
Rito: ahh... yo no ise nada pervertido y ya te e explicado muchas veses que yo no ago cosas pervertidas porque quiera. Explicba en castaño a la chica que siempre terminava en situaciones pervertidas por su mala fortuna (O buena eso depende desde su punto de vista).  
La fiesta se animava mucho run desidio cantar unas canciones y la fiesta estaba muy divertida mientras que en un techo serca de hay abia una gata negra observando lo susedido.

Nemesis:Oh parese que el rumor es cierto yuki rito a regresado bueno devido a los meses que estubo afuera no me pude divertir con el esta ves me tomare mi tiempo para jugar con el. Pensaba mientras pensaba en que acer con el para molestarlos.  
En ese momento un rito se asomo por la ventana donde nemesis obserbaba la fiesta el castaño volteo para ver fuera de la ventana y dandole una sonrisa sarcastica a una gata muy observadora en el techo de la otra casa.  
Una nemesis sorprendida se preguntaba como se abia dado cuenta que ella estaba en ese lugar pero no le presto mucha inportancia y se fue de hay un rito se dijo a si mismo sin que nadi se diera cuenta.

Rito: En lo que esta por venir nesesitare tu ayuda nemesis. Dijo el castaño para despues volver a la fiesta.

A la mañana siguiente:

Rito y las demas iban de camino a la escuela ablando sobre unos temas referentes a la escuela.  
Momo: Rito-san como aras para entrar denuevo a la escuela tu te fuista ase 6 meses tu registro de asistencia y tus notas aran que tengas que repetir un año. Decia la cabello rosa pensando en la situacion del castaño aunque un poco felis pensando que si repetiaexistia la posibilad que estubieran en la misma clase.  
Nana: si baka-rito como aras para solucionar este problema.  
Rito: de que ablan antes de irme tramite una carta de transferencia a una escuela en preguntaba extrañado el castaño.  
Todas:QUEEEEE!  
Momo: no estaba enterada de que te transeferiste rito-san ah sera por eso que no embiearon tus notas del semestre pasado.  
Nana:Ahh y pensar que me preocupe pensando que el baka-rito terminaria repitiendo un año y estaria en nuesto salon.  
Lala: Que bueno que rito no tendra que repetir una año.  
En ese momento se toparon con haruna yui y las demas.  
Haruna: buenos dias yuki-kun. Decia esta feliz por bolver a ver a la persona de la cual se enamoro.  
Risa:Si que bueno que regresaste rito ya no sabiamos como animar al haruna desde que te fuiste.  
Haruna:risa no tenias porque decir eso. Decia la chica roja de la verguensa.  
Risa:Jaja disculpa. Dicia esta disculpandose con su amiga.  
Yui: Bueno y dime yuki-kun como aras con tus notas.  
Rito: como les decia a lala y las demas yo di una carta de transferencia a la escuela por lo que mis notas sera las que tube en inglaterra.  
Yui: a ya veo. Decia esto al no saber que se abia transferido.  
Una ves ya en la escuela todas las clases eran normal rito tubo que aser una presentacion de estudiante tranferido pero todo lo demas fue normal asi fue como llego el final de las clases.  
Todos se reunieron para irse ya que lala y las demas planearon îr a un restauante a comer todas aseptaron esa idea rito les dijo que se adelantaran porque llamaria a mikan para esperarla serca del restaurante y comer todos juntos se dirijan asi la salida cuado llamo la atencion de yui.  
Yui: quien es esa persona en la entrada. Preguntaba un poco dudosa porque el obre con gabardina negra no era de la escuela ya que como lider de la seccion de moral publica de la escuela conosia a todos los profesores.  
Todos boltearon ver al hombre para ver si lo reconocian pero fue envano nadie lo conocia.  
Hombre: Te encontre lala satalin deviluke. Decia el hombre asercandose a las chicas.  
Momo:One-sama lo conoses. Preguntaba la segunda prinsesa pero se veia en la cara de su hermana que ella no sabia quien era ese hombre.  
Hombre:Con el poder de tu familia dominare el universo. Decia el hobre para despues transformarce una espesie de minotauro.  
Todas estaban asustado los estudiantes que se encontraban serca salieron espantados y saliern corriendo en ese momento el moustro arremetio a atacar a los demas cuando fue detenido por yami y mea.  
Yami: Esta bien prinsesa lala. Preguntaba la asesisna conosiga como oscuridad dorada.  
Mea: estan vien y las demas.  
Todas: si estamos vien.  
Minotauro: Quitense de mi camino insectos. Decia el mousto dandole un golpe a yami y mea que lo detubieron pero ellas esquivaron el golpe.  
Mea: ja eso es todo lo que tienes torito. Decia esta burlandose de este lo que lo iso enojar.  
Minotauro: Maldita pulga. Grito esta ante la furia que lo invadia.  
Tanto yami como mea esquivan los golpes de la vesti asiendoles pequeños cortes que poco a poco fueron devilitandolo asta que este callo sobre sus rodillas.  
Mea: Que paso torito ya no puedes jugar mas. Decia esta desespcionada por el echo que el era muy devil.  
Yami: muy bien vete de aqui y no buelvas. Dijo esta con la tipica bos fria con poca emocion  
Todas estaban felises ya que yami y mea se abian derrotado a ese toro pero en ese momento el toro se empeso a reir.  
Minotauro:JA JA JA Y PENSAR QUE UNAS PULGAS ME ARIAN USAR TODO MI PODER. Gritaba este mientras se quitaba un brasalete que tenia en la mano y del suelo sacaba una acha gigante.  
Minotauro: aora comiensa la esta para desapareses en un abrir y serar de ojos para ponerse enfrente de mea y darle un golpe que la estrello contra la pared del la escuela.

Yami:es rapido y ese golpe fue muy poderoso.  
Mea: Maldicion solo ...solo vaje la guardia un momento no volvera a suseder. Se decia esta cargado contra la vestia pero esta era mas fuerte y rapida que antes sin darles tiempo de atacar o defenderse.  
Despues de solo unos segundos yami y mea ya no podian seguir el minotauro era muy fuerte para ellas.  
Minotauro: ha y pensar que estos renacuajos me isieron pasar por tanto bueno aora le rompere al cuello a esta insolente para que deje de burlarse. Agarrando a una mea lastimada del suelo y apretandola para matarla.  
Todas estaban orrorisadas ante la esena no abia nada que pudieran aser para detenerlo nisiquiera yami pudo con el.  
Cuando parecia que el moustro iba a romperle el cuello a mea con su pulgar un balon de futbol salio volando a una gran velocidad inpactando contra la mano de la vestia aciendo que soltara a mea.  
Todas vieron quien fue el que disparo el valos se sorprendieron al ver que la persona que lo pateo fue rito.  
Rito: Bueno que tenemos aqui un toro molestanto a mis kohai. Dijo este con un poco de ira en sus palabras.  
Minotauro: Otro insecto mas de donde salen tantas esta agarrando el acha y planeando atacar a rito.  
Lala: Rito sal de hay corre. Gritaba la prinsesa temiendo por la vida de su prometido.  
Todas iban a gritar lo mismo pero el moustro ataco a rito para golpearlo con el acha todas serraron los ojos por el miedo a ver la esena de un rito asesinado por ese moustro pero lo que vieron las dejo en un estado se shock.  
Rito con solo una pierna abia pateado el acha del minotauro mandandola a volar por los aires callendo muy lejos.  
El minotauro no supo como reacionar y solo se enojo y empeso a moberse rapido y golpeando a rito pero todos los golpes fueron esquivados.  
Minotauro: Maldito insecto deja de moverte.  
Rito: ah como si lo fuera a acer bueno es hora de acabar con esto. Dijo un rito con una exprecion seria en ese momento pateo uno de los brasos de la bestia rompiendole el braso.  
La bestia se retorcia de dolor al ver que uno de sus brasos abia sido roto.  
Minotauro: maldito me las pagaras. Dijo este lansandose sobre rito pero este lo esquivo.  
Rito: no podras darme un golpe acabare con tigo de una ves Kujō-sempai presteme su espada de madera. Le dijo esta a una de las chicas.  
Kujō:ah s si. Le dijo arrojandole la espada de madera la cual atrapo perfectamente.  
Rito: desaparece dijo esta en direccion asia el minotauro a toda velocidad.  
Minotauro:que me aras con ese palillo de burlandose por tratar de atacarlo con el.  
Rito: ARE MUCHO AHHHHHHHH.. dijo este saltando con la espada que empeso a emitir un aura azul para pasar atraves de la vestia.  
Minotauro: NO no puede ser que pierda con una simple cucaracha.  
Rito: no debiste subestimarme. Dijo este con la espada en una mano y poniendosela en su cuello.

Minotauro: jaja creo que no devi subestimarte. Dijo este para despues bolverse seinisas y evaporarse.  
Todas no sabian como reaccionas por el shock causado una vesti las ataco y rito como un gerrero acabo con el tan rapido que ni tiempo dio para saber que pasaba.  
Cuando de repente escucharon unos aplausos.

Chico:Ja ja parece que sigues siendo el gran casa demonios de siempre.  
Chica: Hmp parece que no era nesesario que intervinieramos.  
Rito: esas voces marco elisabet que asen aqui.

Marco:desde aora estudiamos aqui  
Elisabet: si contamos con tigo.  
Rito:eh  
Continuara...

Final del formulario


	4. explicacion

**Declamo:  
Los personajes de ****to****love****ru**** no me pertenecen.**

Explicación y **preparatibos**** de guerra:**

Todas se **abian**** reunido en la ****clinica**** de ****mikaido-sensei**** para tratar las ****eridas**** de ****yami**** y mea esperando que ****mikado-sensei**** les ****dijiera**** el estado de las dos.  
Cuando se apago la luz de espera y ****mikado-sensei**** salio a la sala de espera donde estaban las ****demas****.  
****Mikan****:****Mikado-sensei**** como se encuentra ****yami**** y ****mea-san****. Preguntaba la castaña por la salud de su amiga.  
****Nana****: si diganos como ****estan**** mea y ****yami****.  
****Mikado****: no tiene de que ****preucuparse**** esas dos ****estan**** bien ya ****estan**** despiertas ****asi**** por que no pasamos. ****Decia**** la doctora para ****tranquilisar**** a todas.  
Una ves en la ****abitacion**** donde estaban ****yami**** y mea ****mikan**** y ****nana**** se ****abalansaron**** a abrasar a sus amigas sin ****inportarles**** que esto las lastimaran un poco.  
Mea: ****nana-san**** eso duele recuerda que estoy ****erida****. ****Decia**** la joven con vendas cubriendo las ****eridas**** que ****tenian****.  
****Nana****: ****ah**** lo siento. Se disculpaba la segunda ****prinsesa**** por la que ****acia****.  
****Mikan****: estas mejor ****yami****.  
****Yami****: si no hay problemas ya me siento mejor. ****Decia**** la rubia con su ****tipica**** poca ****reacion****.  
Todas se ****alibiaron**** al saber que estaban bien en eso entro rito a la ****abitacion**** con las dos personas que ****abian****bisto**** esta tarde todas prestaron ****atencion**** en rito porque ****querian**** una ****explicacion**** de lo ****susedio****.  
Momo: ****rito-san****podrisas**** explicarnos que fue lo que ****susedio**** esta tarde que era esa coso y como es que ****derrepente**** eres mas fuerte y ****rapido****.  
****Nana****: si explica ****baka-rito****. Preguntaba ****abmas****prinsesas****.  
Rito: Bueno ya es tiempo que explique todo ****depaso**** iba a ****desirlo**** esta noche en la casa pero este problema se presento primero. ****Decia**** un castaño por no saber por donde ****enpesar****.  
Rito: bueno ****comensara**** desde el inicio con lo que se respecta a por que me fui ase 6 meses.  
Todas estaban tensa por lo que el castaño ****diria**** si saber que esa ****explicacion****cambiaria**** el panorama de todas las cosas.  
Rito: Me fui ase 6 meses porque ****resibi**** una carta donde me ****desia**** que criaturas como las que atacaron esta tarde iban tras de ****lala**** y si ****queria**** impedir eso tenia que ir a ****inglaterra**** a reunirme con una persona.  
Momo: que esas cosa ****estan**** tras de ****one-sama**** que son esas cosas ****dinos****rito-san****. Preguntaba preocupada por lo que ****decia****.  
Rito: Ya esperen que a eso ****boy****ump****... bueno esa cosa que ataco en la escuela se trata de un demonio.  
Todas quedaron impactados por la noticia que un demonio existiera ya era ****dificil**** de creer pero que las atacara y amenasaran con llevarse a ****lala****.  
****Lala****: porque me quieran a mi. Preguntaba ****comfusa**** por no saber porque iban tras de ella.  
Rito: es por las ****fuersas**** de tu padre, ****lala**** como sabes ya la humanidad sabe que existen los extraterrestres pero los demonios, ****angelescaidos**** y ****angeles****todabia**** se mantiene en secreto del mundo por eso es que ****ban****detras**** de ti si consiguen el poder que tiene tu padre ****podran**** dominar el mundo ****asiendose**** pasar por extraterrestres.  
Todas quedaron asombradas por la ****explicacion**** que di rito que existan los demonios y ****angeles**** era una ****explicacion**** poco ****creible**** pero la aceptaban bueno porque ****tenian**** reales ****extraterrestes****gunto**** a ellos y ****depaso**** estudiaban juntos.  
Rito: los que nos ****estan**** atacando son rebeldes del infierno en estos momentos los demonios, ****angeles****caidos**** y ****angeles****an**** echo una tregua de paz pero existen gente en los tres bandos que se reusan a ello y existen muchos que quieren controlar este mundo.  
Rito: Desde ****ace**** 3 meses que los enfrento ****isimos**** regar ****informacion**** de que ****lala**** ya no se encontraba en ****japon**** y que estaba en ****inglaterra**** pero ase poco la ****informacion**** se filtro dando a conoser que ****lala**** si se encuentra en ****japon****.**

Momo:pero **rito-san**** como es posible que tu puedas pelar con ellos si eres un humano. Pregunta por lo ****susedio**** esta tarde.  
Rito: ... Lo que pasa es que yo ya deje de ser humano. ****Decia**** este con una ****exprecin**** seria.  
Todas quedaron ****inpactado**** ante la noticia.  
****Lala****: a que te refieres con que ya no eres humano rito.  
****Haruna****: si que quieres decir con eso ****yuki-kun****.  
Todas esperaban de una respuesta.  
Rito: Ase 5 meses cuando estaba en ****inglaterra****fuy**** atacado por un demonio que casi me mata esa cosa me corto el ****braso**** derecho era muy poderoso, la persona que me llamo para ir a ****inglaterra****tambien**** fue mi maestro me ****eseño**** a pelear y a usar magia. ****Desia**** este ****cun**** un claro tono de tristesa en sus palabras.  
Rito: pero esa persona se sacrifico para que pudiera vivir derroto al ****demonico**** que me ataco y me entrego todo su poder a mi usando mi cuerpo como ****resipiente**** de su poder y su ****braso**** derecho para poder tener sangre demoniaca que cambio mi cuerpo junto con su poder ****combirtiendome**** en un demonio.  
****Mikan****: a que te refieres con que te dio su ****braso****. Preguntaba muy impactada por el relato que le ****decia**** su hermano.  
Rito: si en estos momentos lo camuflo con magia pero mi mano derecha ya no es igual se los mostrare. Con un chasquido de dedos la magia que ****cambiava**** la forma del ****braso**** de rito para que pareciera normal ****desaparecio**** mostrando un ****braso****rojiso**** con un orbe negro en el ****sentro**** de su mano.  
Todas estaban ****orrorisadas**** por lo que vieron no ****sabian**** como reaccionar el rito que ****conosian****abia**** cambiado ****drasticamente****.  
****Mikan****: ****oni-chan**** como te pudo pasar esto. ****Desia**** esta con ****lagrimas**** en los ojos por lo que le ****abia****pasdo**** a su hermano.  
****Lala****:rito.  
****Haruna****:****yuki-kun****. ****Decia**** esta en un estado de ****confucion**** y miedo por saber que la persona que ama se ****abia**** transformado en un demonio.  
****Yui****: pero eso quiere ****decier**** que ya no ****podras**** volver a normalidad. Preguntaba esta tratando se disimular la sorpresa de la noticia.  
Rito: no es un estado ****irrebersible**** yo ya no puedo ****bolver**** a ser un humano.  
Despues de unos momentos de ****explicacion**** rito ya ****abia**** terminado con todo lo que tenia que decir ya todas estaban un poco mas calmadas cuando recordaron a las 2 personas que estaban con rito la primera en preguntar fue momo.  
Momo: ****dime**** rito san quienes son las personas que te acompañan.  
Rito: ****ah****permitame**** presentarselas el es Marco y ****Elisabet****.  
Marco: hola mucho gusto. ****Decia**** el chico que tenia una apariencia muy similar a ****ren****esepto**** que su cabello era ****grisasio**** y tenia un ****pirsin**** en la oreja ****isquierda****.  
****Elisabet****: Mucho gusto. Se presentaba una joven un poco mas alta que ****lala**** tenia en cabello rubio paresia una chica refinada por su forma de ****ablar****.  
Marco: nosotros somos compañeros de rito al igual que el fuimos rescatados por ****hiroto**** cuando ****fuiemos**** atacados el al igual que a rito nos enseño a pelar y ****demas****, nosotros permanecimos en ****inglaterra**** para ****terimar**** unos asuntos que nos ordenaron miembros de la ****aliansa**** de ****angeles**** y demonios.  
Marco: a ****porsierto**** yo soy un ****angel****caido****. ****Decia**** este para sacar un par de alas negras de su espalda eran cuatro alas las que el ****tienia**** indicaba que el estaba por ****ensima**** del nivel de un ****angel**** normal.  
****Elisabet****: yo ****tambien**** soy un demonio e estado ayudando a rito y otras personas de la ****aliansa**** con la busqueda de ****informacion**** de los rebeldes.  
En eso despues de las presentaciones y ****ablar**** del uno al otro rito ****desidio**** ir al punto y explicar que es lo que ****arian**** en estos momentos.  
Rito: en estos momentos tenemos que proteger a ****lala**** en cualquier ****situacion**** para mantenerla ****asalbo****ademas**** que los lideres de las 3 facciones quieren ****ablan**** con el ****lider**** de los ****extraterrestes**** para que formen parte de la ****aliansa**** por lo que tienes que contactar a tu padre ****lala****.  
****Lala****: si entiendo contactare a mi padre y le ****abisare**** que venga a la tierra.  
Rito: bueno eso es todo lo que tenia que decir con esto tenemos que ****preparnos**** para batallas futuras ****porlo**** que ****nesesitare**** de la ayuda de ****yami**** y de mea me ayudaran. Preguntaba este a las chicas que estaban ****eridas****.  
****Mikan****: COMO PUEDES PEDIRLES QUE TE AYUDEN CUANDO ****ESTAN****ASI**** DE ****ERIDAS****. Gritaba una muy enojada ****mikan**** por lo que dijo rito que ****apesar**** de estar tan mal ****eridas**** el les pidieran que ****bolvieran**** al pelar.  
****Nana****: ****ASI**** ES NO DEJAREMOS QUE ELLA. ****Decia**** esta cuando era interrumpida por mea que se ****abia**** levantado y se ****aserco**** a rito.  
Mea: ****sempai**** si les ayudo podre vengarme por la ****palisa**** que me dieron. ****Decia**** esta ****cun**** un claro tono de rabia por ****aber**** perdido  
****Yami****: yo tanbien no quiero que esto acabe ****asi**** yo ****tambien**** peleare. ****Decia**** esta ****parandose**** para decir que ****queria**** pelear ****todabia****.  
****Mikan****: ****Yami**** no tienes porque ****aser**** esto.  
****Yami****: No te preocupes ****mikan**** yo quiero pelear.  
Mea: yo ****tambien**** les aseguro que la ****proxima**** les ****dare**** una ****palisa****.  
Al ver que las dos ****parecian**** seguras de su ****decicion**** no se los impidieron.  
Rito: bien ****yami**** mea cuento con ustedes, a una cosa mas mañana aremos un entrenamiento para que se ****buelvan**** mas fuertes entendieron.  
****Yami**** y mea ****sabian**** que con su nivel actual ****perderian****denuebo**** y que rito era mas fuerte de lo que era ****antas**** ya que acabo con ese minotauro con extrema facilidad ****asi**** que asintieron y le ****dijien**** a rito que lo ****arian****.  
****Yami****: entiendo ****ire**** a ese entrenamiento.  
Mea: yo ****tambien**** ya lo ****veran****sere**** mucho mas fuerte.  
Rito:bien a ****kujo-sempai**** me ****gustaria**** que tu vineras ****tambien****.  
****Kujo****: e y yo pero si yo no soy tan fuerte comparada con ****yami**** y mea no creo que sea ****nesesario**** que yo ****balla****.  
Rito: yo se que en ****cuestion**** de ****fuersa**** no eres mas fuerte que ****yami**** pero ****nesesito**** que me ayudes en un entrenamiento ya que ****tue**** eres mas ****esperimentada**** en el ****kendo**** y ****nesesito**** a aprender a manejar una ****katana**** mejor. ****Decia**** esta para combenser a esta de que ****tambie**** fuera.  
****Kujo****: bueno creo que ****tambien****ire**** ayudare en tu entrenamiento. ****Decia**** esta  
Rito: Gracias ****sempai****. ****Decia**** este con una sonrisas asiendo que esta se sonrojara por esa ****exprecion**** que ****ponia****.  
Rito:****buno**** con esto acaba esta ****reunion**** nos reuniremos mañana entendieron.  
Todas:****HAI****.**

Continuara...  
Espero que les guste el **fic**** lo ****ago**** lo mejor que puedo para ver si les gusta ****cuanquier**** cosa me ****dises**** en sus ****reviw****ok**** paz**** by**


	5. Los Primeros Días De Entrenamiento

**Declamo:**

**Los personajes de to lo ve ru no me pertenecen**

**Los primeros días de entrenamiento**

**Era el día siguiente después de que rito explicara la situación rito, yami, mea, kujo rin, lala, momo, nana, mikan, yui y haruna estaban en la entrada de la residencia yuki esperando a marco y Elizabet.**

**Nana: que lentos si se tardan. Decía la segunda princesa aburrida de esperar que los faltantes llegaran.**

**Momo: hay que esperan un poco mas nana no te impacientes. Le decía a su hermana para que se tranquilizara cuando escucho a las personas que esperaban.**

**Marco: Ey chicos lamento la tardanza es que Elizabet no terminaba de empacar le dije que solo trajera algo de ropa, comida y agua pero se trajo con sigo un mercado y una farmacia enzima.**

**Elizabet: TONTO! Sabes que muy bien que uno tiene que ir preparado si sale a acampar al bosque tiene que traer primeros auxilios y demás.**

**Marco: por eso ya te dije que no vamos acampar es un entrenamiento importante.**

**yo si llevare lo esencial no quiero enfermarme. Decía la demonia Con una expresión se seriedad en sus palabras.**

**Mikan: Ey rito los demonios pueden enfermarse?. Preguntaba la castaña a su hermano aceptando que el era ahora un demonio.**

**Rito: a decir verdad, no los solo a pasado poco tiempo desde que me convertí en un demonio y no me enfermado en el trascurso de ese tiempo por lo que no te podría decir. Respondía el castaño a la pregunta de su hermano.**

**Nana: ah y pensar que desperdiciaremos esta semana libre en ir a las montañas a que rito y las demás entrenen que mala suerte.**

**Si esta semana que tienen libre será para entrenar pesaba el castaño recordando lo de anoche.**

**Flashback:**

**Rito: OK, Yami Mea a partir de mañana iremos a entrenar. Dijo el castaño.**

**Haruna: Pero yuki-Kun que pasa con la escuela. Preguntaba su amiga pensando que el faltaría a la escuela otra ves.**

**Rito: debido a los destrozos ocasionados esta tarde la escuela estará serrada por 1 semana lo que nos dará tiempo suficiente para acabar con este entrenamiento.**

**Todas estaban perplejas rito ya Abia averiguado que la escuela estaría serrada por esta semana en reparación por culpa del moustro que ataco la escuela esa tarde.**

**Momo: y rito-san donde entrenaran aquí en la casa es muy pequeña para que se haga un entrenamiento para yami-san y mea-san**

**Rito: eso ya lo se momo por eso iremos a entrenar en las montañas.**

**Todas:!EN LAS MONTAÑAS! Gritaron todas al unísono.**

**Fin del flashback.**

**Rito:Muy bien todas están listas para partir.**

**Todas: si**

**Yui: pero como aremos para irnos asía una montaña no hay montañas cerca de la ciudad y seria un viaje largo ir así la mas cercana. Preguntaba la cabello negro por no saber como se Irian.**

**Lala: No se preocupen con Pyon Pyon-Carp.-Kun 3.0 llegaremos en un instante. Decía la princesa sacando su dial para sacar el invento mencionado.**

**Yui: espera no es ese el invento que te telé trasporta pero te deja desnuda al momento de llegar. Decía esta preocupada por la extraña maquina de lala.**

**Lala: no te preocupes Pyon Pyon-Warp-Kun 3.0 ya no tiene esos errores.**

**Yui: estas seguro que nada va a pasar. Preguntaba aterrada por termina en quien sabe donde solo en ropa interior o peor completamente desnuda cuando iba a reclamar que era mejor tomar un bus rito hablo.**

**Rito: Lala no será necesario yo llevare a todas al sitio de entrenamiento dijo este para después chasquear los dedos y un circulo Magico apareciera debajo de todos los presentes para que todos desaparecieran en un abrir y serrar de ojos.**

**Ya en una montaña.**

**Rito: lo ven ya traje a todas sin ningún problema. **

**Todas estaban en shock al ver que rito con solo chasquear los dedos las Abia transportado en medio de una montaña.**

**Yui: co como fue que hiciste eso. Pregunto extrañada y sorprendida por lo sucedido.**

**Rito:umh solo use un hechizo de telé trasportación en básico en la magia.**

**A la pelinegra no supo como contesta así que decidió quedarse callada para después preguntar en donde estaban**

**Rito: estamos al pie del monte Fuji aquí es donde aremos el entrenamiento.**

**Todas ya ni sabían como reaccionar uno detrás de otro rito Asia algo que las dejaba imprecionadas que ya se avían cansado.**

**Rito: bueno yami mea vengan Asia aquí.**

**Mea: HI ya voy. Decía la rojiza saliendo de la impresión.**

**Yami: ya comenzamos. Decía esta casi nada sorprendida por lo que Avia pasado mas esperaba que el entrenamiento comenzara.**

**Rito: Bueno sus entrenamientos serán deferentes para cada una me entendieron.**

**Yami y Mea: entendido.**

**Rito: primero yami tu entrenaras con marco.**

**Yami: entiendo. Decía esta con casi nada de entusiasmo.**

**Marco: ah porque yo recién llegamos no podemos descansar y admirar el paisaje.**

**Rito: Marco sabes que no tenemos tiempo para admirar el paisaje. Le decía el castaño a su amigo para que dejara de holgazanear.**

**Marco:hi hi bueno comencemos con esto. Dijo este para después sacara sus alas.**

**Rito: bueno yami primero necesito que con tu tras hagas unas pesa de alrededor de unos 100 Kg. que Irán en tus piernas, tu entrenamiento consiste en aumentar tu velocidad.**

**Yami: entiendo. Dijo esta para después crear las pesas en sus piernas asiéndole que le fuera casi imposible caminar.**

**Rito: bien ahora tendrás que alcanzar a marco entendido tienes 1 semana para lograrlo.**

**Marco: Que me tendrás asiendo esto por una semana entera. Expresaba con disgusto.**

**Rito: hay algún problema. Dijo este poniendo una sonrisa pero con un aura negra rodeándolo asiendo que marco no pudiera contradecirlo.**

**Marco: esta bien lo are señor. Dije este poniendo pose militar para después ir junto con yami.**

**Rito: Bien mea tu entrenamiento será para aumentar tu fuerza. Decía este llamándola.**

**Mea: bien y como are mi entrenamiento. Pensaba dudosa por ver el entrenamiento que tendría su hermana.**

**Rito: será básico Elizabet estará en un lugar especifico tu deber es moverla un poco con cualquiera ataque que quieras. Decía en castaño como un maestro instruyendo a su aprendiz.**

**Rito: Elizabet pudo contar contigo.**

**Elizabet: con gusto dijo esta parándose en una roca que sobrealia cerca de un pequeño río.**

**Mea: esto será fácil. Expresaba esta pensando que seria fácil pero no sabia lo equivocada que estaba.**

**Elisabet:bien a ponerse seria ¡ARMAD! Decía esta para que una armadura rojiza cubriera todo su cuerpo dejando solo una abertura por donde se veía su cara.**

**Mea estaba adónica por lo sucedido derepente la mujer vestía una armadura ligera que pesaba que era para defenderse.**

**Mea: no importa iré directo a empujarte. Dijo esta saliendo volando a toda potencia y utilizando su trans para convertir sus manos en unas gigantes para empujarla de donde estaba pero quedo sorprendida por lo que vio inclusive con esas manos gigantes y poniendo fuerza no logro moverla ni siquiera 1 milímetro.**

**Mea: p-parece que no será fácil.**

**Y con esto el entrenamiento de yami y mea Abia comenzado.**

**Rito fue asta donde se encontraban todas.**

**Momo:rito-san este entrenamiento ara que yami y mea sean mas fuertes.**

**Rito: si estoy seguro yami es fuerte pero le ase falta velocidad y mea es rápida pero le falta fuerza si logran dominar este entrenamiento serán mucho mas fuertes además si trabajan en equipo serán mucho mas fuertes aun.**

**Rito: Bueno será mejor que comience con mi entrenamiento también kujo-sempai me ayudaras ¿no?.**

**Kujo: si are lo que pueda pero como quieres que te ayude. Preguntaba extrañada porque no sabia como ayudar a yuki rito en su entrenamiento.**

**Rito: Fácil necesito que me enseñes todo lo que sepas de como dominar una katana. Le decía el castaño.**

**Kujo: ya veo bien te ayudare. Decía esta emocionada porque podía serle útil a la persona desde ase poco empezaba a amar.**

**Kujo: pero espera como entrenaremos no traje ninguna bokken para entrenar.**

**Rito: no te preocupes de eso me encargo yo. Dijo el castaño acercándose a un árbol y con magia lo corto y les dio forma de 5 bokken.**

**Rito: con esto será suficiente.**

**Kujo: asombrada por lo bien echa que estaban prosiguió a seguir y enseñarle lo básico poniéndose a su lado le enseño como comenzar.**

**Kujo: Bien primero sostén el bokken firmemente, respira y con fuerza as una estocada vertical.**

**Rito: bien. Dijo este para serrar los ojos concentrarse y Acer lo que le indicaban pero no se dio cuenta que libero una cantidad de poder demoniaco que cuando izo lo que le dijeron termino arrasando con la ectaria que estaba enfrente al momento de Acer la estocada.**

**Rito: jaja párese que se me paso la mano perdón. Decía este rascándose la nuca por el desastre que Abia echo para sus suerte ningún animal salio lastimado.**

**Todas quedaron en un completo estado de shock por lo sucedido solo con Acer un simple movimiento básico de quedo fue capas de destruir medío bosque pesaron que con rito como demonio lala estaría mas que segura.**

**Así fue como pasaron los primeros 3 días del entrenamiento...**

**Continuara.**

**Bueno chicos espero que les alla gustado hasta los momentos el fic mas adelante abra un poco de romance y mas ok cuídense chao**


	6. Final del entrenamiento, confecion y reu

**Declamo:  
Los personajes de ****to****love****ru**** no me pertenecen.  
****  
Final del entrenamiento, ****confecion**** y ****reunion**** de la alianza.******

Ya **hera**** el ultimo ****dia**** de la semana de entrenamiento en los ****dias**** que pasaron rito ya ****abia**** completado su entrenamiento con facilidad en solo 3 ****dias**** ya dominaba completamente el manejo de una ****katana****, por su parte ****yami**** ya ****habia**** aumentado su ****belosidad**** considerablemente a marco se le hacia ****dificil**** escapar de ****yami****inclusibe**** utilizando toda su ****belosidad****.  
Marco: ****¡RITO****! Ya creo que es suficiente ****dile**** que pare que ya no puedo seguir volando de ****eya****. ****Decia**** este asustado por el entusiasmo de ****yami**** que cada ves se le acercaba mas con unas manos gigantes echas con su cabello para atraparlo.  
****Yami****: Te tengo. Dijo esta ****alcansando**** al ****angel**** y atrapandolo entre sus manos creadas ****apartir**** de su cabello.  
Marco:****aaaahhh****. ****Decia**** este ****echandose**** en una pila de ****ojas**** que ****servian**** como cama.  
Marco: porfin puedo descansar rito me debes una grande por tenerme asiendo esto sin parar esa chica esta loca como ****sobrebibiste**** a ****eya**** cuando aun eras humano. Preguntaba este al experimentar lo ****obsesiba**** que ****podia**** ser ****yami**** cuando se ****proponia**** algo.  
Rito: ****creeo**** que fue suerte que no me matara. Expresaba el castaño recordando las ****incotables****veses**** que ****yami**** por poco lo parte en dos.  
Rito: bueno solo falta que mea complete su entrenamiento.  
Mientras tanto en un claro que ****abia****aprecido**** debido al entrenamiento que ****tenian**** mea y ****elisabet****.  
Mea: (jadeando) ya casi soy capas de ****moberte****. ****Decia**** la ****rojisa**** cansada por los intentos de ****mober**** a la chica demonio.  
****Elisabet****: Si ya te falta poco para lograrlo. ****Decia**** este ****tambien**** jadeado por el ****cansansio****cun**** un poco de su armadura rota por los intentos de mea por empujarla.  
Rito: Parece que ya le falta poco.  
Mientras tanto las ****demas**** jugaban ****serca**** del un ****rio**** que daba paso a un lago todas estaban en traje de baño disfrutando mientras jugaban.  
Momo: que bueno que encontramos este lago ****asi**** podemos ducharnos.  
****Nana****: se parece que ****yami-san**** ya logro completar su entrenamiento espero que mea lo consiga pronto. ****Dica**** la segunda ****prinsesa**** esperando que su amiga completara su arduo entrenemiento.  
Momo: por cierto ****one-sama**** ya lograste contactarnos con nuestro padre. Preguntaba la 3 ****prinsesa**** a su hermana mayor.  
****Lala****: si parece que papa ya ****biene**** a la tierra es ****provable**** que este ****aqui**** mañana.  
****Haruna****: ****entonses**** tu padre ****bendra****lala-san**** espero que no venga en la gigantesca nave que trajo la ves pasada si no se ****volvera**** a armar un caos. ****Decia**** la chica recordando la ultima ves que el padre de ****lala**** vino.( la ****nabe**** que tenia el padre de ****lala**** en el final del primer ****tolove****ru****)  
****Lala****: Si le dije a papa que solo venga en una nave normal por eso es que se tarda un poco mas de lo normal.  
****Yui****: a que alivio no se como se ****pondrian**** las cosas si ****buelve**** a aparecer esa ****nabe**** gigante.  
****Kujo****: espero que ****saki-sama**** se encuentre bien me preocupo cuando no estoy ****serca**** de ella.  
Momo: No te ****procupes****kujo-sempai****rito-san**** se encargo que ****zastin-san**** se encargue de actuar como mayordomo de ****saki-sempai**** mientras ****estes**** en el campamento.  
****Mikan****: ****ogian**** porque no le ****desimos**** a rito para que con su ****teletrasportacion**** lo ****nesesario**** para ****acer**** una barbacoa.  
****Lala****: si me gusta esa idea.  
Momo: yo ****tambien**** estoy de acuerdo.  
****Nana****: si una barbacoa quiero comer carne me canse del pescado.  
****Yui****: si yo ****tambien**** quisiera algo de carne. ****Decia**** esta ****recordadndo**** que en el entrenamiento de rito para manejar una ****katana**** le dio a un pequeño lago asiendo que llovieran peses para despues ****decier**** que con eso ****podrian**** comer pescado por un tiempo.  
****Mikan****: Bueno ****ire**** a ****ablar**** con el.  
Donde rito Mea estaba dando todo para ****mober**** a ****elisabet**** asta que lo ****consiguio**** logro empujar a la rubia unos metros ****atras****.  
Mea: lo lo logre hurra. ****Decia**** la ****rojisa**** celebrando que ****abia**** logrado ****moberla**** de donde estaba.  
****Elisabet****: porfin lo lograste puedo ****obserbar**** que eres mucho mas fuerte de lo que eras al ****comensar**** esta semana. ****Decia**** la rubia jadeando para despues ****desactibar**** su armadura y poder descansar.  
Rito: Bien con esto el entrenamiento esta completado. ****Decia**** el castaño ****biendo**** como mea completaba su entrenamiento junto con ****yami**** y marco a su lado.  
Rito: bien regresemos con las chicas.  
Marco: si porfin descansar ****ah**** podre ver a esas lindas chicas en traje de baño. ****Decia**** este ****lebantandose**** como un muerto por recordar que las ****demas**** chicas estaban en un lago en lindos trajes de baño.  
****Yami****: no me gustan los pervertidos. Dijo esta para con su cabello ****aser**** un puño golpeando al ****angel**** asta impactarlo contra un ****arbol****.  
****Elisabet****: Eso te pasa por idiota. Dijo la rubia pasando y dejandolo tirado.  
Mea: huy parece que ****yami****one-chan**** no te quiere.  
Rito: bes como me siento cuando me golpean aunque a ti te golpean por ser un ****berdadero**** pervertido. Dijo el castaño dejando a su amigo hay.  
Marco: M..me ****ban**** a dejar ****aquie****. Dijo esto para quedar desmallado hay con una pequeña alma ****saliendole**** por la boca.  
En lo que rito regresaba se ****encontro**** con ****mikan**** y le explico lo que ****queria**** hacer esa noche y rito acepto ****teletansportandose**** con ella para ****acer**** compras para la barbacoa.  
Todas las ****demas**** en el lago.  
****Haruna****: miren ****alli****biene****elisabet-san**** con ****yami-san**** y ****mea-san****.  
Todas ****boltearon**** para ver a sus amigas y a la rubia.  
****Nana****: mea ya terminaste tu entrenamiento. Dijo esta ****asercandose**** a su amiga muy ****rapidamente****.  
Mea: si ya lo logre ****aora**** soy mas fuerte. ****Decia**** la ****rojiasa****imflando**** el pecho de orgullo.  
****Elisabet****: ella logro ****aser**** un buen trabajo lograras ****bolverte**** mucho mas fuerte con el pasar del tiempo.  
Momo: un i ****rito-san**** y ****marco-san****. Preguntaba la ****prinsesa**** por el paradero de estos.  
****Elisabet****: rito se ****encontro****cun**** su hermana que le dijo que ****querian**** hacer una barbacoa y la acompaño para hacer unas compras y marco esta descansando en un ****arbol**** no muy lejos de ****aqui****( mas bien desmayado).  
Momo: ya veo ****ah****porsierto****elisabet-san****.  
****Elisabet****: solo ****dime****elisabet**** sin formalidades.  
Momo: estabien ****elisabet**** puedo hacerte una pregunta que es esa armadura que llevas.  
****Elisabet****: a eso es que los demonios tenemos 3 formas de liberar todo ****nuesto**** poder. Explicaba la rubia  
****Elisabet****: la primera es que el demonio tenga una ****transformacion**** es la mas ****basica**** de los demonios.  
La segunda: es cuando un demonio ****prollecta**** todo su poder fuera de el creando un ente que esta ****detras**** de el ****dandole**** mas ****alcanse**** y ****resistensia**** en pelas muy pocos demonios pueden hacer esta. Explicaba la rubia.  
Y la tercera: es cuando un demonio se combina con la ****materialisacion**** de su poder creando una armadura de ****proteccion**** existen muy pocos demonios que puedan ****aser**** esta ultima solo ****conosco**** 3 demonios que pueden ****acer**** esta ultima.  
****Nana****: y quienes son esos 3 amigos ****tullos****. Preguntaba interesada ****tambien**** por el tema.  
****Elisabet****: si los que ****conosco**** que pueden hacer esta ****tecnicas**** son mi hermano, mi maestro aunque el ya ****fallecio****. ****Decia**** esta un poco triste.  
****Nana****: lo siento por preguntar y ****dime**** quien es la ultima.  
****Elisabet****: la ultima ustedes la conosen rito es la ultima persona que ****conosco**** que puede hacer esta ****tecnica****.  
Momo: ****rito-san****tambien**** puede hacer esa armadura tan impresionante. ****Decia**** esta imaginando a un rito con una armadura tan genial.  
Rito: lo siento pero solo puedo ****materialisar**** la armadura en mis ****brasos**** y piernas. Dijo este sorprendiendo a todas que no se dieron cuenta en que momento ****abia**** aparecido.  
Momo: ****rito-san**** no me asustes ****asi**** casi se me sale el ****corason****.  
Todas pensaron lo mismo.  
Rito: a lo siento pero ya traje junto con ****mikan**** las cosas para la barbacoa.  
Todas: si  
Ya era de noche todos preparaban la barbacoa un enojado marco ya ****abia**** regresado gritandolo a rito y ****elisabet**** de como sus amigos lo ****abian**** dejado tirado en medio del bosque todos ****comian**** y ****discutian****felismente**** en la barbacoa.  
Ya mas tarde en la noche.**

Una chica de cabellos marrones y atado en una cola de caballo estaba entrenando en mitad de la noche era **kujo****rin**** la guarda ****esparda**** de ****saki****tenjouin****  
****Kujo****: debo ser mas fuerte para proteger a ****saki-sama****.  
Rito: yo creo que ya eres muy fuerte ****kujo-sempai****. Dijo este recostado en un ****arbol**** viendo a una ****sempai**** que le ****abia**** entrenado en manejar la espada.  
Esta solo se sorprendo porque el ****esubiera****alli****.  
Despues de un rato ****abos**** miraban las estrellas sentados ****serca**** del ****rio****.  
****Kujo****: sigo sin creer que los demonios existan y que te ****allas****combertido**** en uno.  
Rito: lo se para mi ****tambien**** fue ****dificil**** de asimilar que ellos ****existian**** y que me ****abia****combertido**** en uno.  
****Kujo****: ****dime**** te arrepientes de ****aber**** ido a ****inglaterra****. Dijo esta un poco preocupada por el bienestar de su amigo.  
Rito: no si esto no me ****ubiera**** pasado no seria capas de defender a ****lala**** y a las personas que amo.  
****Kujo****: y ya veo. Dijo esta sorprendida por las palabras del castaño.  
Rito: cuando estaba apunto de morir vi los rostros te todas las personas que quiero y amo.  
****Kujo****: ya veo. Dijo esta algo triste por pensar que el no la viera de esa forma.  
Rito: ****sempai**** yo vi rostro en ese momento.  
Esto que ****eya**** se sorprendiera por lo que ****abia**** dicho.  
Rito: me di cuenta que al igual que ****lala**** y ****haruna**** amo a todas a ****run****, momo, ****nana****, ****yui**** y a ti ****tambien****sempai**** me ****empesaste**** a gustar desde el ****insidente**** con ****mikan**** cuando la ayudaste cuandos ****emfermo**** y me preocupe cuando la espada maldita te controlaba.  
Una muy roja ****rin**** no sabia como reaccionar por lo que le ****abia**** dicho.  
Rito: se que en ****japon**** solo se pueden casar 2 personas pero como momo dijo cuando me ****combierta**** en el siguiente rey de ****deviluke**** podre casarme con mas de 1 por lo que ****sempai**** cuando me ****buelva**** rey te ****casarias**** conmigo. Pregunto el castaño a la chica que no ****podia**** responder por el ****shock****  
****Kujo****: e estas hablando en serio no es una broma cruel. Dijo esta con ****lagrimas**** en los ojos.  
Rito: sabes que yo nunca aria bromas crueles y menos con algo ****asi****.  
****Kujo**** ya no pudo aguantar las ****lagrimas**** y lo abraso.  
****Rin****: si si quiero. Dijo esta ****aferrandose**** al pecho de rito.  
Rito: eso me hace muy ****felis****. Dijo el castaño para darse cuenta de algo.  
Rito: Momo sal de hay ya ****senti**** tu presencia.  
Momo: p parece que me ****encotraste**** muy ****facil****rito-san****.  
Rito: por quien me tomas pude sentir cuando llegaste. ****Decia**** este ****engañandole**** por no ****aberse**** dado cuenta antes.  
Momo: bueno ****rito-**** eso quiere decir que el plan harem lo aceptas. Preguntaba esta emocionada por la noticia.  
Rito: se creo que se podria decir que si.  
Rin: que plan. Preguntaba perdida.  
Rito: lo que pasa es que ella tenia un plan para que construllera un harem cuando fuera rey.  
Rin sorprendida por lo que decia no sabia ni que decir pero penso que tal ves seria buena idea igual que ella abian muchas chicas que se abian enamorado de el con esto nadie estaria triste si una no era escojida.  
Rito: bueno sera mejor irnos a dormir mañana regresamos a casa nos bamos rin. Dijo este ocasionando un sonrojo en la chica por aberla llamado por su nombre.  
Momo: (balla parece que rito- san en mas dulce con las chicas esto sera perfecto). Pensaba la princesa.  
Al dia siguiente.  
Llendo hacia la escula rito y las demas combersaban cuando rito sintio una precenseia.  
Rito: todos alto. Dijo este para despues desaparecer en un parpadeo para despues escucharce un estruendo ensima de ellas.  
Momo: que es lo que pasa. Decia esta agarrando su falda por la fuerte onda de aire que produjo el choque.  
Lala: no lo se.  
Nana: pueden ver algo.  
En ese momento rito aterriso junto a ellas.  
Rito: asi que tu eras esa presencia Gid-san  
Gid: uhm parece que has mejorado mocoso haora si eres digno de ser el esposo de mi hija. Dijo el rey de deviluke  
Lala: pápa. Dijo esta abreasando a su pequeño padre.  
Momo: oto-sama.  
Nana:papa  
Rito:disculpen por la interrupcion pero Gid-san en necesario que se dirija a una reunion con los lideres de las 3 facciones. Decia el castaño a su suegro.  
Gid: bien mocoso tu y zastin iran conmigo.  
Rito: entiendo chicas tendre que ir a la reunion las vere mas tarde en casa ok.  
Todas: ok****  
Lala: nos vemos rito pápa no le hagas nada a rito ok.  
Gid: esta vien bueno vamos hay que buscar a zasitin.  
Rito:ok**

Y con eso rito y Gid Lucione Deviluke se dirijieron a la reunion.

CONTINUARA...

Esta ves me salio largo el fic espero que les guste


	7. La alianza de las 4 facciones

**Declamo:**

**Los personajes de ****to****love****ru**** no me pertenecen y algunos de los personajes de ****highschool****dxd**** solo ****seran**** nombrados las series no ****seran**** combinadas.**

La alianza de las 4 facciones:

**Rito, ****Gid****Lucione****Deviluke**** y ****zastin**** se ****dirijian**** al ****penthouse**** de un hotel en medio de ****tokio**** donde se ****haria**** la ****reunion**** de las ****faciones**** por formalidad todos ****tenian**** que ir de etiqueta Rito y ****Zastin**** llevaban un traje negro con una camisa blanca con ****corvata**** roja, ****zastin**** lo tenia ****vien**** puesto mientras que rito tenia la ****corvata**** algo suelta y con las mangas arrimadas asta los codos el rey ****Gid****Lucione****Devilukellebava**** el mismo traje pero en pequeño.  
****Gidl****: Muy bien ****zastin****, mocoso tengo entendido que con esta ****reunion**** se formara una ****aliansa**** entre ****angeles****, ****caidos**** y demonios con migo como representante de los alienigenas ****¿No?****. Preguntaba el rey mientras esperaban que el ****acensor**** llegara al ultimo piso.  
Rito: Si ****Gid-san**** al ****formarce**** la ****aliansa**** las 4 facciones ****podran**** trabajas ****guntas**** y tendremos mas ****informacion**** de quienes quieren atacar a ****lala****. ****Decia**** el castaño a su suegro ****dandole**** a entender lo importante de la ****reunion****.  
****Zastin****: su ****magestad**** le pido disculpas por no poder cumplir mi trabajo de proteger a las ****prinsesas****. ****Decia**** el guarda espaldas imperial por ****aberse**** olvidado de su deber.  
Rito: no te preocupes ****zastin**** gracias ****ati**** el manga de mi papa se publica sin problemas y que no le ****imformaras**** a mi papa por mi ****desaparicion**** de 6 meses. ****Decia**** el castaño al recordad que no le ****abia**** comentado el tema a sus padres pero con un pesar de que en los 6 meses que no ****estubo**** sus padres no se ****abian**** enterado de ello.  
****Gid****: Ya que se le va a hacer ****zastin**** te paso esta ****ademas**** parece que el mocoso es mas fuerte que la ultima ves que lo vio puedo ****comfiar**** que proteja a ****lala****, ****nana**** y momo. Dijo recordado en intercambio de golpes que tubo con rito antes de partir a la ****reunion****.  
Rito: bueno parece que ya llegamos. Dijo este al ver que el ****acensor**** llego al ultimo piso.  
****Abansaron**** por un ****vestibulo**** asta que entraron a una ****abitacion**** en el cual en una mesa redonda les esperaban 3 personas sentadas en sus ****respectibos****acientos****.  
****Sirzechs****: parece que nuestros ****imbitados**** ya llegaron. ****Decia**** un hombre de cabello rojo de apariencia joven el es el ****lider**** de los demonios el ****maou**** actual.  
****Azazel****: oh parece que esta ****reunion**** ira por buen camino. Hablaba el ****lider**** de los ****angeles****caidos****.  
Miguel: sean bienvenidos pasen tome asiento ****lider**** representante de los ****aliens****. ****Decia**** el ****lider**** de los ****angeles****.  
****Gid****: parece que los lideres de los ****angeles****, ****angeles****caidos**** y demonios parecen mas normales de lo que esperaba. ****Decia**** este despues de ver a los lideres de las 3 facciones.  
****Azazel****: podemos decir lo mismo de ti ****esperabamos**** a alguien un poco mas alto. ****Decia**** este en un tono ****sarcastico****.  
****Gid****: lamento informarte que esta es una forma ****probisional****.  
****Azazel****: oh ya veo. Dijo este intrigado por saber que esa pequeña forma no era su forma real.  
****Sirzechs****: Bien caballeros porque no iniciamos la ****reunio****podrian**** los ****respectibos**** acompañantes ponerse al lado de su ****respectibo**** lado. ****Decia**** este para que las personas que estaban hay se ****pucieran**** al lado de su ****faccion****.  
En la ****habitacion****abian**** otras 6 personas mas que serian ****guardespaldas**** de cada uno de los lideres.  
****Sirzechs****: Primero ****Gid****Lucione****Deviluke**** estariamos agradecidos si formara parte de esta alianza ****asi****podriamos****ebitar****comflictos****.  
****Gid****: ****uhmp**** porque ****deberia**** a unirme con ustedes tengo entendido que rebeldes de cada una de sus facciones ****estan**** tras mi hija. ****Decia**** esta al estar enterado de la ****situacion**** de su hija.  
****Sirzechs****: estamos enterados que una armada rebelde ****estan**** tras su hija ellos quieren ****aserse**** con el poder de su flota ****intergalactica**** por eso creemos que es ****combeniente**** que se una a la ****aliansa**** para poder ayudarle a protejer a su hija.  
****Azazel****: los enemigos que ****estan**** atacando a su hija no son simples demonios o ****angeles**** de clase baja la ****organizacion**** tiene entre ellos ****decendientes**** de antiguos ****maous**** y muchos la ****organizacion**** se hacen llamar por el nombre de brigada del caos.  
Miguel: los ****algeles**** estamos ****deacuerdo**** con que esta ****uniom**** permita la libre ****interacion**** de las facciones y el ****apollo**** de ellas.  
****Gid****: ****todabia**** no me han dado una ****razon**** para ****unierme****.  
La ****reunion**** tomo unas horas ****aciendo****emfacis**** en ****multiples**** temas que se plantearon para la ****union**** de los ****aliens**** a la alianza despues de un rato.  
****Gid****: bueno parece que me ****conbencen**** por los momentos me uniere a la alianza. Con estas palabras se ****formaria**** una ****alienza**** entre 4 ****faciones****.  
****Sirzechs****: Que bueno que ****aseptara**** rey de ****deviluke****. ****Decia**** este ****felis**** por la ****union**** de un ****nuebo**** camarada.  
****Gid****: lo que digas chico demonio.  
****Azazel****: ****ja****ja****ja**** esto parece que sera interesante ****hey**** enano son y encargado de ****grigori**** me ****gustaria**** un muto desarrollo de ****tegnologia**** entre nosotros.  
****Gid****: me parece bien cuervo pero trata de no perderte con lo alto del nivel de nuestros ****cientificos****.  
Rito:( parece que eso dos se ****llebaran**** bien). ****Decia**** este pensando al ver a los dos hablar.  
****Sirzechs****: ****ah**** una cosa mas el humano ****combertido**** en demonio ****yuki**** rito ****podrias**** dar un ****asercarte****.  
Rito: ****HI****. Dijo este sorprendido por que lo llamaran.  
****Sirzechs****: quiero darte esto es una espada demoniaca que te servira mas adelante para protejer a las personas importantes para ti, tengo enterado que tu seras el ****proximo**** rey de ****deviluke****.  
Rito: si entiendo ****Sirzechs-sama**** acepto con gusto la espada que me entrega. Dijo esta para tomar una ****katana**** que le dieron estaba guardad en su funda pero aun ****asi****emitia**** un gran poder.( la espada que le dieron a rito es ****identica**** a la ****yamato**** de ****virgil****).  
En el momento que la tubo en su mano la gema en la mano derecha de rito se ilumino absorbiendo la espada en su ****interor**** para ****utilisarla**** mas adelante.  
****Sirzechs****: Bien con esto doy por terminada la primera ****reunion**** de la alianza de las 4 ****faciones****.  
Con esto la ****reunion**** acabo y una ****union**** de camaradas se ****hiso**** para proteger el futuro de todos.**

En la **recidensia****yuki**** por la noche.  
Rito: ya llegue. Dijo este llegando ****depues**** de la ****reunion****.  
Momo: ****rito-san**** como fue la ****reuni****. Preguntaba esta para quedarse algo atontada por ver a rito en traje.  
Rito: momo, momo, MOMO. Dijo este ****gritandole**** para que reaccionara.  
Momo: ****ah**** si ****dime**** como fue la ****reunion****. Ya con todas reunidas en la entrada junto con rito.  
Rito: la ****reunion**** fue un ****exito**** con esto se formo una alianza.  
Todas ****selebravan**** por esta ****aliansa**** al parecer ya se quitaban un peso de ****ensima**** porque rito les explico que si la ****aliansa**** se formaba ****tendrias**** ayuda de los demonios, ****angeles**** y ****angeles****caidos**** para proteger a ****lala****.  
Rito: ****ah**** es cierto dentro de 1 mes se ****realisara**** un torneo que servira para fomentar la ****relacion**** de las facciones que se ****llebara**** acabo en el ****imframundo**** y tendremos que ir para participar en el torneo.  
Todas en ****shockeadas**** por la noticia gritaron al unisono.  
Todas: ****¡IREMOS**** AL ****IMFRAMUNDO****!**

Continuara...

Hola con esto otro capitulo mas disculpen que sea algo corto y no muy relacionado a la **reunio**** pero cosas como esas no se me dan muy bien tengo que ****ispirarme**** mas para eso en el ****proximo**** capitulo en el torneo se jugara ****futbol****espern**** con ****asia**** eso ****ok****by**


	8. El torneo de las 4 facciones

**Declamo:**

**Los personajes de to love ru y algunas técnicas de inazuma eleven/ Go no me pertenecen.**

**El torneo de las 4 facciones:**

**A 1 mes que se llevara acabo el evento donde las nueva 4 facciones se ruinaran para un torneo de futbol socer en el inframundo, las noticias que los Alien se unieron a la alianza se conocieron el todos los sitios del planeta, el cielo y el alianza.**

**En la escuela todo seguía según su curso normal, marco y Elizabet se transfirieron a la escuela con marco en el mismo salón que rito y Elizabet en 1 año superior ya en la hora del receso rito y marco conversaban en la azotea de la escuela.**

**Rito: dime marco ya te acostumbraste a la escuela. Preguntaba el castaño a su amigo ángel caído.**

**Marco: bueno las clases son un poco difíciles porque aun no me acostumbro a los kanji así que se me hace un poco difícil.**

**Rito: ya veo dime si necesitas ayuda puedo ayudarte en lo que pueda también podrías pedirle ayuda a kotegawa.**

**Marco: pude que te pida ayuda a ti tengo entendido que esta enamorado de kotegawa-san y que le pedirás matrimonio no es así. Decía el grisáceo exponiendo a su amigo.**

**Rito:!Como es que sabes que le propondré matrimonio! Decía un sobresaltado rito por que su amigo ya sabia que es lo que haría.**

**Marco: lo se porque la princesa momo estaba muy feliz por algo el día del campamento repetía ¨ SI con esto el pan del harem es un éxito decía pensé que en algún momento lo gritaría.**

**Rito: AH momo creo que deberías de dejar de estar tan emocionada por eso. Decía el castaño con una gota bajando por su cabeza.( la típica gota que sale en los anime ustedes saben de cual hablo)**

**En eso Elizabet llego a la azotea escapando del club de fans que Abia echo tan pronto ingreso a la clase.**

**Rito: o Elizabet que tal tu primer día en esta escuela.**

**Elizabet: ah es agotador Tam pronto me presente todos los chicos y chisas me bombardearon con preguntas como como ases para tener esa figura tan hermosa o eres modelo o tienes novio etc..**

**Marco: parece que la tienes difícil. Decía este burlándose de su amiga.**

**Elizabet: por lo menos a mis los chicos me buscan supongo que ninguna chica se fijo en ti cuando te uniste a la clase.**

**Marco: ah eso fue sucio y cruel. Decía este llorando por recordar que las chicas no le prestaron atención.**

**Rito: ya ya cálmense los dos, saben cuando estamos reunidos así me recuerda cuando entrenábamos con nuestro maestro. Dijo el castaño recordado eso momentos.**

**Marco: si Hiroto-san siempre no enseño a controlar nuestros poderes.**

**Elizabet: si no fuera por el maestro quien sabe que hubiera sido de nosotros.**

**Marco: aunque cuando entrenábamos con rito casi ni sabia pelear y menos disparar recuerdas cuando trato de darle a la lata y casi le vuela la oreja a hiroto-san. Decía recordando una anécdota feliz del pasado.**

**Rito: YA LES DIJE QUE EN ESE MOMENTO NO SABIA NI PELEAR NI DISPARAR. Decía avergonzado al recordad eso.**

**Elizabet: si recuerdo que aun con eso el maestro no se enfado. Decía esta riéndose un poco por recordad esos momentos felices.**

**Marco: aunque hiroto-san ya no este con nosotros tenemos que seguir siendo sus mejores discípulos.**

**Rito: tienes razón. Afirmo el castaño.**

**Elizabet solo se limito a afirmar.**

**Rito: bueno párese que el descanso se termino regresamos.**

**Marco: bien nos vemos a la salida Elizabet.**

**Elizabet: si ah es cierto se me olvidaba Rito.**

**Rito: que?**

**Elizabet: mi hermano me pidió que te digiera que dentro de poco te enviara tu hades.(La pistola que tenia train de Black cat)**

**Rito: en serio que bueno que tendré mi hades de regreso con eso ya no me sentiré desprotegido a pesar que traiga la yamato que me dio sirzechs-sama.**

**Elizabet: a diferencia de la yamato no es necesario que desactives la magia de apariencia en tu brazo derecho para usar la hades.**

**Rito: me será conveniente gracias por la información mándale mis agradecimientos a Mark**

**Elizabet: se lo diré.**

**El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo las típicas ocurrencias por los inventos de lala, momo viendo a quien mas reclutar en el harem, kotegawa exagerando por actos pervertidos todo paso normal en tonses a 1 semana del torneo de las facciones**

**Rito: Run podrías decirle a ren que pase por mi casa mas tarde.**

**Run: con gusto rito-san yo también iré.**

**Rito: bien me alegro que también vengas. Dijo este dándole una sonrisas que izo que Run se sonrojase.**

**Rito: nana también dile a mea que venga ya le dije a yami que venga también por lo que estará mas cómoda con yami hay.**

**Nana: para que quieres que mea venga la casa baka-rito.**

**Rito: tiene que ver con el torneo de la semana que viene sabes que las 4 facciones tendrán un torneo de futbol socer y tu padre me pidió que formara un equipo líder representante de los Alien con migo como capitán y me gustaría que yami y mea estén en el equipo.**

**Nana: ya veo bueno le diré que venga.**

**Al terminar el día de clase rito, lala, momo, nana, Run, ren, yami y mea se dirigían a la residencia yuki.**

**Ya en la casa**

**Rito: ya llegue oh zastin que bueno que viniste.**

**Zastin: vine en cuanto me llamaste rito-dono para que me necesitas. Preguntaba el guardaespaldas de la familia real.**

**Ren: si rito Run me dijo que formarías un equipo de futbol con nosotros como parte del equipo pero ninguno a jugado futbol antes.**

**Zastin: ¿Eh? ¿Futbol? De que hablan.**

**Rito: pasen primero a la sala discutiremos mas cómodos hay.**

**Ya en la sala mikan les Abia servido te a todos los invitados.**

**Rito: les enseñare lo básico de como jugar futbol por lo que le pedí a lala que hiciera un espacio inter dimensional para practicar con una cancha de futbol para estar mas cómodos.**

**Ren: ya veo conque lala-sama creo un invento así. Pensaba preocupado porque el invento fallara mas bien sabia que fallaría.**

**Yami: entonces porque no entrenamos de una ves. Decía la asesina queriendo practicar ya.**

**Mea:Yami one-san no te impacientes por algo sempai todavía no nos lleva para entrenar.**

**Rito: en efecto gracias mea no vamos a entrenar todavía es porque quiero que vean algo, los Ángeles, Ángeles caídos y demonios usaran sus poderes en el partido por lo cual tenemos que saber como enfrentarlos.**

**Zastin: entonces rito-dono como hacemos para enfrentarlos en el juego. Preguntaba por como jugarían.**

**Rito: fácil solo tenemos que ver estos videos y aprender las técnicas que podamos. Dijo este para sacar de una bolsa unos cuantos DVD de inzuma eleven y inazuma eleven go.**

**Ren: esto funcionara. Preguntando escéptico por la forma de entrenar de rito.**

**Rito: no se preocupen funcionara entonces comencemos. Dijo el castaño para poner el primer video.**

**1 semana después:**

**Ya en el inframundo para el torneo de las 4 facciones rito y las demás se dirigían donde seria el torneo en un tren que recorría el inframundo para llevarlos al estadio.**

**Yui:c con que este es el inframundo no es como me lo imaginaba.**

**Haruna: tiene razón.**

**Elizabet: pensaron que el inframundo seria un lugar lúgubre y aterrador.**

**Todas las que pensaron que era así se tensaron un poco por los nervios.**

**Elizabet: fufu parece que si fue así les explicare los relatos del inframundo en el mundo humano están muy errados además los demonios pueden tener formas humanas además como distintas formas.**

**Momo: ya veo eso quiere decir que Elizabet-san esas es tu verdadera forma cierto.**

**Elizabet: exacto así es como nací y me veo parece que llegamos.**

**Ya dentro de un gran estadio habían muchas personas tanto del inframundo, el cielo y el espacio.**

**Rito: wow hay mucha gente.**

**Marco: eso parece será un torneo interesante rito no me contendré peleare con tigo con todo.**

**Rito: eso espero bueno tenemos que cambiarnos para la ceremonia de apertura.**

**Momo: rito-san nosotros iremos a las gradas para animarlos.**

**Lala: si rito gana por los Alien.**

**Haruna: diviértete yuki-Kun.**

**Run: rito-san gana, no dejes que anoten ren.**

**Yui: esfuérzate yuki-Kun.**

**Rin: da lo mejor de ti rito.**

**Saki: gane por mi zastin-sama.**

**Mikan: da lo mejor de ti yami-san.**

**Nana: patéales el trasero mea.**

**Con esas palabras de aliento todos tenían la moral muy en alto y dispuestos a ganar.**

**Ya todos los equipos reunidos todos se aliniaron Abia 12 equipos en total 3 por cada facción los partidos se llevarían acabo aleatoriamente el primer partido seria entre el equipo Lider de los Alien llamado génesis contra el quipo del inframundo los caballeros del infierno.**

**Ya en la cancha los dos equipos se aliniaron.**

**Locutor: El equipo líder de los Alien Génesis comandados por el capitán Yuki Rito vs el equipo del inframundo los caballeros del infierno comandados por su capitán shu.**

**Shu: que sea un buen partido.**

**Rito: lo mimo digo. Decía el castaño saludando al capitán del equipo contrario.**

**La alineación era así rito y sastin como delanteros, mea como mediocampista, yami como defensa y ren como portero los demás miembros eran los típicos hombres de traje negro que acompañan a zastin el equipo usaba un uniforme verde oscuro el contrario en negro.( los Ángeles en blanco y los Ángeles caídos en gris).**

**Locutor: con la patada inicial comienza el partido. Decía muy emocionado.**

**Rito pasaba fácilmente a los atacantes enemigos asiendo pase con zastin y mea.**

**Defensa: No pasaran. Dijo esta para crear una muralla de piedra con poder mágico.**

**Rito: supuse que harian esto zastin hagamos ese tiro.**

**Zastin: entiendo rito-dono. Dijo esta para que los dos saltaran con el balón.**

**Rito y Zastin:!FIRE Tornado Double Drive! Dijeron para que un balón envuelto en fuego que se dirigiera a la portería atravesando el muro de piedra y marcando el 1 gol.**

**Locutor: no puedo creer esto el equipo génesis anota el primer gol con un tiro impresionante.(lo Dize a gritos se nota que esta entusiasmado)**

**Desde las gradas como espectador**

**Marco: esto se pondrá bueno.**

**Elizabet: parase que su equipo Serra un duro oponente.**

**Con esto el primer partido termina con la victoria de el equipo génesis con un marcador de 3-0**

**Que será lo que depara mas adelante en el torneo espérenlo pronto.**

**Continuara**


	9. Semifinal y gran final del torneo

**Declamo:**

**Los personajes de to love ru y tecnicas de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen.**

**Semifinal y Gran final del torneo.**

**Al 3 dia de comensar el torneo de las facciones ya se decidieron los equipos que comforman las semifinales.**

**Por parte del bloque A se encuentran los equipos genesis de los aliens y el equipo heroes demoniacos del imframundo.**

**En el bloque B se encuentran los siervos de dios de los angeles y los cuervos del destino de los angeles caidos.**

**Con esto se decidio que el primer partido seria entre el equipo de genesis comandados por yuki rito contra los heroes demoniacos comandados por mark.**

**En el bestidor del equipo genesis.**

**Rito: bien todos hemos logrado llegar hasta las semifinales pero no nos quedaremos solo hay sierto.**

**Todos: no ganaremos y seremos los campeones.**

**Mea: sempai ganaremos esto les demostraremos que los extraterrestres son seres que no tienen que subestimar.**

**Ren: ganaremos el torneo no abra mejor forma de demostrale a lala-sama que tan hombre soy. Decia este con una exprecion se maxima alegria por demostrar su hombria.**

**Rito: no creo que lala te siga biendo como mujer despues de que te separaste de run ademas todabia tratas de impresionar a lala.**

**Ren: no trato de impresionarla del modo de buscar su amor ya entendi que a lala-sama le gustas tu como no tienes idea.**

**Rito: ren .. entiendo prometo ante ti proteger y hacer felis a lala. Dijo el castaño determinado a cumplir con sus palabras.**

**Ren: dejo a lala en tus manos rito.**

**Rito: Ademas prometo tambien hacer felis a run. Dijo este un poco descarado.**

**Ren: ¡A MI HERMANA NO LA METAS EN ESTO! Dijo este gritando.**

**Fuera del bestidor.**

**Yui: que fue ese grito. Dijo esta alterada por un repentino grito que vino de la abitacion.**

**Run: seguro fue mi hermano talbes se golpeo con algo o le dijo algo a rito-kun.**

**Rin: rito y tu hermano no se llevan. Preguntaba esta al no estar enterada debido a que resien se reunia con el grupo de amigos de rito.**

**Nana: Kujo-sempai desde cuando llamas a rito por su nombre. Decia la segunda prinsesa interesada al repentino cambio de actitud de su sempai.**

**Rin: a ah quien sabe no me acuerdo cuando fue que empese a llamarlo asi. Dijo la morena avergonsada recordado que todabia no abia explicado sus situacion actual.**

**Momo: ya nana no molestes a la sempai, disculpe la mala actitud de mi hermana. Dijo esta disculpandose por su hermana.**

**Nana: yo no echo nada malo solo preguntaba.**

**Rito: que es ese escandalo oh chicas son ustedes pasen.**

**Momo: ( rito-san justo atiempo). Pensaba la prinsesa.**

**Ya todos en el vestidor.**

**Nana: mea esta jugando genial esos moentos que utilisas esa tecnica para robar el balon y pasar fueron increibles dime otra ves como se llama esa tecnia.**

**Mea: nana-chan tu viste el dvd del que rito-sempai nos dijera que aprendieramos las tecnias tu estabas muy emocionada en el momento que el personaje utiliso esa tecnica por primera ves i dijste que querias hacerla como es que aora se te olbida como se llamava.**

**Nana: es que se me olvido no soy aficionada a ver muchas series anime. Dijo esta avergonsada al recordar como se puso ase unos dias cualquera la tomaria por una niña pequeña.**

**Mea: ya ya la tecnica se llama [soyokaze step] es una tecnica de dribleo. Decia esta mientras combersavan.**

**Por otro lado del bestidor.**

**Saki: zastin-sama usted es increible esas formas de jugar usted es grandioso. Decia la rubia facinada por Zastin.**

**Zastin: ** **Tenjōin-san esta exajerando. Decia este apendado por la forma en que la chica lo alabava.**

**Saki: seguramente ganaran.**

**Zastin: eso haremos. Decia este dandole una sonrisa dejando desmallada a la rubia.**

**Zastin: ah que paso porque se desmallo rapido alguien llame un medico.**

**Haruna: zastin-san no creo que sea nesesario.**

**Zastin: pero que no ven que se desmallo de repente talbes este emferma.**

**Rito: si enferma de amor. Decia el castaño sin que este lo escuchara.**

**Lala: rito has estado genial gran parte de los goles los has echo ademas todos actuan geniales con tigo como capitan.**

**Yui: al parecer eres muy bueno eso lo reconosco.**

**Rito: Yui que linda cuando acutas tan tsundere.**

**Yui: A QUIEN LE DISES TSUNDERE.**

**Rin: kotegawa-dono no deberia de gritar.**

**Yui: pero es que el **

**Rito: ya ya dejemos de pelear que el proximo partido sera duro. Decia este pensando que se emfrentaria a su amiga demonio Elisabet y a su hermano Mark.**

**Ya en la cancha.**

**Locutor: ¡CON ESTO EMPESAMOS EL PRIMER PARTIDO DE LAS SEMIFINALES, TENEMOS A DOS GRANDES EQUIPOS DANDO LO MEJOR DE SI.**

**Rito: Mark esta esperando emfrentarme contigo.**

**Mark: yo tambien rito. Decia el joven el es un poco mas alto que rito de piel clara como su ermana pero a diferencia de ella el tenia el cabello de color negro y era mas formido.**

**Locuto: EMPIESA EL PARTIDO.**

**El partido empeso muy reñido para el final del primer tiempo ambos equipos seguian 0-0 apesar de los muchos intentos de gol de ambos equipos.**

**Ren: ese tipo es un moustro todabia me tiemblan las manos por tratar de detener sus tiros.**

**Rito: no eso no es todo su poder hasta los momentos nos estaba analisando este segundo tiempo ira con todo.**

**Ren: QUE ESO NO HERA TODO SU PODER EN SERIO QUIERES QUE DETENGA LOS TIROS DE ESE MOUSTRO.**

**Rito: Ren as entrenado mas que nadie eres lo suficientemente capas de detener sus tiros.**

**Ren: estas loco y yo tambien por aceptar haser esto. Dijo este acostado en el piso descansando un poco.**

**Yami: yo detendre sus tiros ebitare que marquen gol.**

**Ren: konjiki no yami esta bien te agradesco tu ayuda.**

**Rito: eso es equipo vamos a ganar.**

**Todos: ohhhhhh **

**Inicio del segundo tiempo.**

**Con el saque inicial de genesis rito y sastin se dirijian a atacar la porteria enemiga.**

**Mark: tienes un buen equipo rito.**

**Rito: el mejor por eso ganaremos.**

**Mark: eso esta por verse. Dijo este quitandole el valon a rito.**

**Rito: demonios mea ve por el**

**Mea: estendido capitan. Dijo esta alcansando rapidamente al moreno.**

**Mea: no dejare que anotes.**

**Mark: eso esta por verse ELISABET. Dijo esta esquibando a mea pasandole el balon ah Elisabet.**

**Elisabet: lo tengo marcare el primer gol ARMD. Dijo esta ponendose su armadura roja ensima y cargando con poder demoniaco la pelota y disparandola a toda potencia.**

**Yami: no dejare que anotes ahh [atlantic wall]. Dijo esta para crear un edificio detras de ella para detener el balon.**

**Yami: no... pasaras.. ahhh. Despues de tratar de detener el tiro pero fallando.**

**Ren: yo me are cardo ohh [ God Hand X] creando unas manos de energia roja para parar el tiro.**

**Rito: no ese tiro es muy fuerte zastin hay que detenerlo ren no lograra pararlo.**

**Zastin: entendido rito-don. Dijieron ambos corriendo asia su porteria.**

**Ren: NO... Dejare que anotes. Dijo este tratando con todas sus fuersas detener el balon pero no pudo mas **

**En ese momento rito y zastin lograron detener el tiro asiendo presion ambos al balon embiandolo fuera.**

**Rito: lo hicimos lo logramos zastin.. ZASTIN. Ya en el suelo agarrando su pierna se encontraba zastin en el piso.**

**Locutor: OH QUE ES ESTO PARECE QUE EL GOLEADOR DEL EQUIPO GENESIS SE A LASTIMADO LA PIERNA.**

**Rito: zastin te encuentras bien.**

**Zastin: no es nada rito-dono aun puedo continuar. Dijo esta tratando de ponerse de pie adolirdo por solo pararse.**

**Rito: no zastin nesesitan que vean tu pie esta mal.**

**Zastin: pero rito- dono no hay nadie mas en el equipo si salgo solo seran 10.**

**Rito: podemos aserlo con 10 personas no permitire que jueges con el pie asi de lastimado.**

**Zastin: pero**

**Rito: nada de peros le dire a saki-san que te lleve a la emfermeria.**

**Una ves zasitn de camino a la emfermeria con saki la duda estaba como iban a logralo con solo 10 jugadores.**

**Rito: ahora que haremos esto estara dificil.**

**¿? Parece que nesesitan ayuda y con urjencia.**

**Todos voltearon a ver de donde probenia la vos**

**Rito: N Nenesis como es que llegaste aqui.**

**Si la que habia llegado no era otra mas que Nenesis**

**Rito: disculpa por preguntar pero como has llegado asta aqui.**

**Nemesis: facil me transforme en gata y me cole en el transporte.**

**Rito: ( ¿Como no me di cuenta?).**

**Rito: esta bien pero saber jugar.**

**Nemesis: llevo vindolos un tiempo se como jugar esto.**

**Locuto: PARESE QUE A ABIDO UN CAMBIO DE JUGADORES EN REMPLASO DEL N 10 ZASTIN ENTRAN EL NUMERO 15 NEMESIS QUE SERA LO QUE TRAERA CON SIGO ESTA NUEVA JUGADORA.**

**Nemesis: que griton esta muy emocionado.**

**Rito: tranquila la malloria de los locutores son asi, bien a la carga.**

**Todos iban a atacar para anotar un gol con pocos minutos para acabar el partido el marcador seguia 0-0 ninguno de los equipos se rendiria.**

**Rito: Nemesis creo que podemos aser una tecnia para anotar un gol pero nesesitamos la ayuda de mea.**

**Nemesis: pensaba lo mismo aquie es cuando se pone dibertido.**

**Rito: Mea ven esto es lo que aremos ... le dijo este en el oido algo a mea.**

**Mea: esto es temerario, pero es asi como me gusta hacer las cosas.**

**Rito: bien todos a la carga.**

**El equipo de rito fu directo contra el equipo de los demonios ebadiendo a los que podian.**

**Rito: ahora. Dijo este pasandole el balon a nemesis.**

**Nemesis: preparence porque esto sera electrisante [wolf legend] dijo esta pateando el balon en direccion a la porteria.**

**Elisabet: o no no lo haras dijo esta con su armadura tratando de detener el tiro pero fue mandada a bolar desactivando su armadura.**

**Mark: lo detendre [IRON WALL]. Dijo creando una muralla de metal muy gruesa enfrente de la porteria.**

**Nemesis: predesible.**

**Mark: ¡QUE!**

**En ese momento rito y mea ya se abian asercado lo suficiento y atrpando el tiro de nemesi.**

**Mea: maestra, sempai agamoslo.**

**Rito: si**

**Nemesis: a por ello. Dijeron estos saltando los tres en el aire con mea sosteniendo el balon en el aire con los pies.**

**Mea, rito y nemesis: [Fire Tornado Triple Crusher]. Un tiro de gran potensia se dirijia asia el muro de metal atravesandolas y dirijendose a la porteria y marcando el unico gol del partido.**

**Rito: se ganamos.**

**Mea: genial lo isimos.**

**Ren: hay mis manos duelen.**

**En la emfermeria **

**Zastin: vien echo rito-dono.**

**Con eso el primer partido de la semifinal fue una victoria para el equipo genesis.**

**Por su parte el equipo de los sirvos de dios ganaron con un total de 2-1 a los cuervos del destino.**

**La final iba a ser entre genesis y los siervos de dios pero debido a que zastin estaba lesionado y nemesis se marcho despues del partido tubieron que darse de baja declarando a los angeles como los campeones del tornero.**

**Continuara...**

**Espero que les guste hasta los momentos tambien esto pensando aser un fic de highschool dxd con esto me despido adios.**


	10. festival escolar

**Declamo:**

**Los personajes de to love ru no me pertenecen.**

**Festival escolar:**

**Unas semanas despues de haber ocurrido el torneo de las facciones todo se mantenia en un estado de paz rito y las chicas se dibertian rito ya habia ablado con run y yui sobre si querian formar parte del harem como comcubinas de el cuando fuera rey a lo que run acepto sumamente felís, en contra tomo alrrededor de 4 dias y muchas citas para que yui aceptara la idea pero sedio despues de que rito el la ultima cita la vesase todo se mantenia en un estado de paz y con eso llego el festibal escolar.**

**Representante: ok chicos ya desidimos que nuestra clase hara un maid cafe. Decia el representante de clases despues de llegar a una votacion por parte del salon.**

**Saruyama: se podremos ver a lala-sama en un traje maid que felis estoy de estar vivo. Desia el amigo de rito con lagrimas de alegria en los ojos.**

**Rito: creo que tendre que dejar a saruyama encerrado en algun lado el dia del festibal. Desia este en un susurro con algo de enfado es sus palabras.**

**Marco: celos no, hay que ver rito parece que ultimamente te has buelto muy celoso. Comentaba su angel amigo.**

**Rito: puede ser cierto pero es algo de lo que yo me tengo que ocupar no permitire que nadi que no sea yo vea a mis esposas.**

**Marco: huy das miedo. Decia este asustado por la aura asesina que emanaba rito.**

**Ya en el reseso para almorsar**

**Rito: chicas por que no vamos a la asotea a comer llamare a momo, nana, mea, yami y kujo-sempai para que nos acompañe. Decia el castaño a sus amigas.**

**Lala: me parece buena idea rito. Decia la prinsesas con su tipica sonrisa.**

**Rito:(M mierda que linda esta control, debo tener control). pensaba el castaño al ver a su futura esposa.**

**Yui: yo tambien voy no permitire que yuki-kun haga algo pervetido.**

**Run: yo tambien voy.**

**Marco: me apunto llamare a elisabet para que tambien venga.**

**Rito: bien vamos.**

**Yui: ando ( solo puedes hacer cosas pervertidas conmigo). Le dijo esta al oido a rito lo que dejo sorpendido al castaño.**

**Rito: dios tendre que tener un autocontrol peor que monje tibetano.**

**Marco: esfuersate en eso.**

**Rito: OIS ump oiste lo que me dijo.**

**Marco: sabes que tengo un muy buen oido y todabia preguntas.**

**Rito: ah es cierto tienes un sonar por orejas.**

**Marco: ¡NO LO DIGAS ASI SUENA COMO SI TUBIERA LAS OREJAS ENORMES!**

**Ya en la asotea todos reunidos.**

**Momo: rito-san di ah. Dijo la prinsesa tratando de darle de comer a rito.**

**Rito: Momo puedo comer por mi cuenta. Respondio el castaño al sentir un aura llena de enfado probeniente de yui y de rin.**

**Nana: por cieto, momo donde compraron esas sortijas ustedes, parece que casi todas la llevan puesta.**

**Rito: pushhhhhhhh. Cuando el castaño escupio el refresco que estaba veviendo callendole en la cara a marco.**

**Marco: rito maldito otra ves que mi cara parece una diana de tiro o que.**

**Mientras que las demas aparentaban en decirle que lo compraron hace unos dias en una tienda en el centro para no decir todabia que esos anillos se los habia dado rito por el compromiso.**

**Nana: ya veo me dicen en que parte yo tambien quiero uno.**

**Todas suspiraron tranquilas al ver que nana no preguntaria mas.**

**Lala: diganme momo, nana que es lo que hara su salon para la festival escolar.**

**Nana: un puesto de takoyaki.**

**Haruna: quienes ayudaran en el puesto.**

**Momo: seremos nana, mea-san y yami-san.**

**Rito: yami no se las comera antes de tiempo. Dijo el castaño para esquivar una espada pasar serca de el.**

**Yami: decias algo yuki rito.**

**Rito: no nada de nada.**

**Nana: que hara sus salon hermana.**

**Yui: sera un cafe mai hay que sorprenderse con los pervertidos que son los chicos del salon cuando era hora de votar todos los muchachos votaron por esa.**

**Rito y Marco miraron asia otro lado.**

**Mea: run-sempai es cierto que cantara en el festibal.**

**Run: si estare como concursante en una batalla de bandas que se ara.**

**Rito: run participaras. Preguntaba el castañp al no saber que cantaria en ese concurso.**

**Run: si me pidieron que cantara para traer mas gente al evento.**

**Rito: parese que ya perdimos. Dijo el castaño ladendo la cabesa por lo comentado.**

**Run: rito competiras en el concurso.**

**Rito: si parece que marco queria participar en el evento de bandas pero con tigo cantando tambien es un echo que perdemos mejor suerte la proxima marco.**

**Marco: porque yo queria que las chicas me vieran como el chico genial de una banda, ah sera que nunca sere popular con las mujeres. Dijo este en un ricon deprimido.**

**Rito: ya ya no te desanimes anque perdamos bamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros.**

**Marco: bien**

**Ya en el dia de el festibal escolar se planteo que duraria el dia entero se abian terminado con todas las preparaciones para el festibal en cada uno de los salones en el salon de rito los hombres se encargarian de la cosina y las chicas con sus trajes de maid atenderian.**

**Risa: rito sabes donde esta saruyama hace poco estaba por aqui dijo que traeria una camara y no regreso.**

**Rito: quien sabe talbes se distajo con algo. Decia este mientras sonrreia al cortal unas cebollas recordando como habia dejado a su amigo encerrado en un closed amordasado.**

**Marco: aterrador en cerio que le an dado unos celos orrendos.**

**El dia transcurrio tranquilo la para el medio dia se llebaria acabo la batalla de bandas.**

**Rito: kotegawa tengo que salir para prepararme para el concurso lo dejo en tus manos.**

**Run: yo tambien.**

**Marco: y yo. Decia los tres para irse por unas horas para el concurso.**

**Yui: entiendo den lo mejor de ustedes en el concurso quedo claro.**

**Los 3: entendido.**

**Ya todos alistandose para aparecen en el ecenario se clasifico que run cantaria de 5 y que el grupo de rito de 8 esos eran sus turnos para tocar.**

**Las primeras bandas tocaron de buena manera, cuando llego el momento que run cantara el auditorio se lleno hasta casi rebentar por la cantidad de gente.**

**Yui: hay mucha gente sera esta la influencia de una idol.**

**Lala: ya le toca cantar a run-chan.**

**Nana: vamos run.**

**Haruna: canta run-san.**

**Run canto marabillosamente el publico clamaba por pas pero debido al tiempo solo podia tocar una cancion dejando al publico pidiendo mas cuando toco el turno de rito de tocar la banda estaba formado con rito como guitarrista y bocalista, marco como bajista, ren en la bateria y elisabet en el teclado electronico.**

**Rito canto Wake Up Your Heart.( el 2 ending de yugioh gx)**

**madamienai jibunoibasho o sagashite arukitsutsukeru  
munenokodou takamari kakusenaikurai tsuyokuhibiku**

kinouyorimo ashitashinjite kyou o ikiyou  
utsumuite nankainaide tsubasahiroge kakeagare

(Chous)

* kokoro o Wake Up! itsunohimo Always! hiwa noboru  
kimi no atsui omoi shinjiteireba

Stand up! kakedaseba Non Stop! tomaranai  
yumemiru sekai mezashi chikara no kagiri kaketeyukou.

owarinonai kono michi no saki ni machiukeru  
ookinafu "Searching Your Future"  
yume to kibou migirishimete tsukisusumeba kowakuwanai

omae o mukinakamashinjite tomo ni tabidatou  
atarashiisekai mezashite imakokokara hashiridasu

(Chous)

tobidase Jump Up! hashirinuke Go Way! susumunosa  
ano hi no omoi muneni kisamitsuzuke  
Shake Up! akiramezu Do it! shinyou  
tsukamitorouze itsuka  
kanauhazusa Wake Up Your Heart!

(Long Cool Guitar Solo)

(Chous)

* kokoro o Wake Up! itsunohimo Always! hiwa noboru  
kimi no atsui omoi shinjiteireba

Stand up! kakedaseba Non Stop! tomaranai  
yumemiru sekai mezashi chikara no kagiri kaketeyukou

**El publico aclamando por cantar el concurso se llevo acabo a su totalidad pero como hera sabido run se llebo la victoria.**

**Marco: pense que tendriamos una pequeña esperansa de ganar.**

**Rito: ya tranquilisate isimos lo que pudimos ademas run a cantado desde mas tiempo que nosotros ella es una idol recuedas era obio que perderiamos.**

**Marco: pero aun asi queria ganar. Decia el grisaseo llorando en una esquina.**

**Rito: ahhh.**

**Ya con el festibal finalisando todos los estudiantes estaban arreglando y guardando el material utilizado en el festibal.**

**Rito: sairenji podrias venir despues de terniar al patio de la escuela conmigo.**

**Haruna: eh s si. Respundia la chica sonrojada por la pregunta del muchaco.**

**Ya en el patio de la escuela.**

**Haruna: d de que querias hablar yuki-kun. Preguntaba nerviosa sin saber porque la llamaban.**

**Rito: rito dime rito nada mas haruna.**

**Haruna: ha haruna. Decia sonrojada a mas no poder.**

**Rito: lo que queria hablar es que quiero que salgamos que tengamos una relacion seria y si tu quieres si quedrias casarte conmigo. Dijo esta arrodillandose sosteniendo un anillo en una pequeña caja azul que estaba en su bolsillo.**

**Haruna: ha hablas en cerio. Dijo la chica tratando de contener sus lagrimas.**

**Rito: si te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mis dias contigo.**

**Haruna: rito si si quiero casarme contigo. Ya no podiendo aguantar las lagrimas abrasando al muchacho.**

**Rito: eso me ase muy felis.**

**Haruna: pero que pasa con lala-san ella es tu prometida como arreglaremos esto.**

**Rito: te lo dire te amo, pero tambien amo a lala si me pidieras que eligiera a una de las dos no podria hacerlo las amo a todas ustedes.**

**Haruna: lo sabia sabia que tambien amas a lala-san, momo-chan me menciono de su plan del harem que queria construir para ti esos significa que ambas nos casaremos con la misma persona.**

**Rito: jaja esa momo si anda de lengua larga pero eso es verdad como eya dijo este plan del harem nos traera felisidad a todos.**

**Haruna: entiendo si cres que es lo correcto lo aceptare.**

**Rito: que bien. Dijo el castaño besandola con ternura lo cual sorprendi a la chica para despues corresponder el beso.**

**Rito: te amo haruna.**

**Haruna: yo tambien rito.**

**Rito: y las que estan espiando alli atras ya salgan.**

**Momo: como te diste cuenta one-sama iso un invento que ebita que nos detecten.**

**Rito: pues yo si las detecte debieron dejarnos solo unos momentos.**

**Yui: s solo queria ver que no le hicieras nada pervertido a sairenji-san.**

**Rito: porque te pondrias celosa y querias que tambien te lo hiciera a ti cierto.**

**Yui: n no te equibocas.**

**Lala: con esto haruna y nosotras podemos vivir felises todos juntos.**

**Rito: si**

**Haruna: aja**

**Yui: me parece que podremos ser felises juntos.**

**Momo: que felisidad por fin el harem esta completo.**

**Rin: me ciento felis al saber que el hombre que amo estara a mi lado siempre.**

**Run: no solo es tullo sempai es de todos.**

**¿? Que enternecedor momento.**

**Rito: quien eres. Dijo rito expulsando su poder imbocando a hades y yamato.**

**¿? Creo que con eso no me aras nada. Dijo el misterioso hombre desapareciendo y apreciendo en la espalda de rito golpendalo y mandandolo a bolar unos cuantos metros.**

**Todas: rito.**

**¿? Creo que me llevo este jugete con migo. Dijo el hombre poniendose detras de lala golpendola y dejandolo inconsiente mientras creaba una grita para escapar.**

**Rito: NO NO TEDEJARE IR. Dijo este impulsandose a toda velocidad para detenerlo pero fallando al ver como la grieta se serraba.**

**¿? Te dejo un recuerdo. Dijo el hobre lansandole un dardo que se incrusto el el ombro de rito.**

**Rito: LALA MALDICION. Dijo el castaño golpeando el suelo para despues desmallarse por culpa del dardo.**

**Todas: rito resiste.**

**Continuara...**

**Con esto otro capitulo mas del fic les digo que ya solo faltan 2 cap mas para que acabe el fic y un prologo esperenlo pronto me despido adios**


	11. Obteniendo El Máximo Poder

**Declamo:**

Los personajes de **to****love****ru**** no me pertenecen.**

******  
Obteniendo el ****maximo**** poder:**

****

Ya **habian**** pasado unas horas desde que secuestraron a ****lala**** todas estaban preocupadas por ****lala**** y ****tambien**** por un rito que ya hacia ****inconciente**** en su ****habitacion**** junto a su hermana y su amigo que lo ****rebisaba****.  
****Mikan****: ****Marco-san**** como esta mi hermano.  
Marco: mal el dardo que le ****lansaron**** contenia una ****mesclas**** de agua ****vendita**** y poderes sagrados para un demonio eso seria fatal pero debido a que rito es ****todabia**** en parte humano el dardo no lo elimino pero no te puedo decir cuanto tiempo ****estara****asi****  
****Mikan****: No puedes hacer algo para ayudarlo. Preguntaba la castaña temiendo por la vida de su hermano. Soltando ****lagrimas**** por la impotencia de no poder ayudar a su hermano.  
Marco: no esto es algo en que no podemos ayudar solo rito puede arreglarselas ****confio**** en el.  
****Elisabeth****: ****mikan-dono**** esto es algo en lo que no sentimos culpables por no poder ****ebitarlo****estabamos**** hay pero no nos dimos cuenta hasta que ya era ****tarder****. ****Decia**** la rubia entrando en la ****habitacion****.  
Marco: ****devemos**** dejar descansar a rito lo ****conosco**** se que el lograra salir de esto.  
****Mikan****: si ****asi**** es mi hermano. Dijo esta ****secandose**** las ****lagrimas**** para salir los 3 de la ****habitacion****.**

**Marco: se que ****pudes**** lograrlo rito por algo ****hiroto-san**** tenia tanta ****confiansa**** en ti. Dijo su amigo ****angel**** para despues salir de la ****habitacion****.  
En la sala de la ****residensia****yuki****.  
****Yui****: como se encuentra rito. Dijo esta muy preocupada.  
****Run****: ****porfabor**** diganos como esta ****rito-kun****. Dijo esta llorando a mas no poder por lo ****susedido****.  
****Haruna****: ****yuki-kun**** se encuentra bien ****¿verdad?****.  
Marco: esperen se que sus preguntas son las mismas pero 1 a la ves  
Marco: rito se encuentra bien su vida esta fuera de peligro pero no puedo ****desierles**** con total seguridad de cuando despertara.  
Todas si ****sentian**** aliviadas que rito no ****estubiera**** en una ****cituacion**** de peligro pero ****todabia**** no era momento de ****relajarce****.  
Momo: tenemos que ver como rescatar a ****one-sama****. Dijo la segunda princesa decidida.  
****Nana****: si aunque rito no este con nosotros en estos momentos estoy segura que el seria la primera persona en salir y rescatar a mi hermana.  
****Elisabeth****: por los momentos no podemos precipitarnos, por lo que nos dijeron la persona que se llevo a ****lala-dono**** y dejo en ese estado a rito ****apraceio**** y ****desaparecio****derrepente**** no.  
Momo: si en unos instantes esa persona ****aparecio**** entre nosotras y se llevo ****one-sama****.  
Marco: pude que sea obra de una ****sacred****gear**** pero cual por la ****imformacion**** que nos mando el ****grigori**** no ****emos**** registrado una ****sacredgear**** que pueda ****teletransportarce**** tan ****rapido**** y sin ****ningun**** tipo de alerta.  
****Yami****: puede ser ****algun**** instrumento de los ****angeles**** o los demonios.  
****Elisabeth****: no los demonios usamos ****circulos****magicos**** para ****teletransportarnos****inculuso**** el demonio mas ****abilidoso****tardaria****uns**** 3 segundos en activar el ****echiso**** y desaparecer pero el circulo ****magico**** se ****notaria**** es mas estoy segura que rito ****detectaria**** la presencia de el atacante si se hubiera ****teletrasnportado**** de esa manera.**

**Marco: y por parte de los ****angeles**** tenemos enterado que para cumplir con los requisitos de que no sean detectado y no mostrar ninguna pista del ****echiso**** es ****nesesario****porlomenos**** a 4 personas en un radio de 5 km para poder hacer la ****imbocacion****.  
****Nana****: ****ahhhhh**** no entiendo nada por lo general es mi hermana lo que sabe lo de lo ****tecnologico****.  
En eso todos se dieron cuenta de algo.  
Marco: ****Nana**** eres una genio como no me di cuenta de eso antes.  
****Elisabeth****: era tan ****facil**** pero no me di cuenta.  
Momo: llamare a ****zastin-san**** y le ****pedire**** que ****rebise**** la ****sona**** donde se llevaron a ****one-sama****.  
Mea: ****ire**** a comunicarme con mi maestra pude que tenga algo de ****imformacion**** sobre esto.  
****Nana****: esperen que pasa porque es que soy ¨ una ****genia¨**** y porque tan alterado.  
Marco: es ****facil**** es porque si no hay forma de que rito no detectara a nadie usando un circulo ****magico**** o alguna ****sacred****gear**** es porque no eran ninguna de esas.  
****Nana****: eh entonces como se llevaron a mi hermana.  
****Elisabeth****: piense ****nana-dono**** si no se ****teletransporto**** por ****algun****echiso**** ya sea de ****angeles****, ****caidos**** o demonios que mas pudo ser.  
****Nana****: ****umm****... ****ah**** ya lo tengo.  
Marco: si eso mismo no fue ****ningun****echiso**** fue ****tecnologia**** alienigena la que ****utilisaron****.  
Momo: ya ****resibi**** respuestas de ****zastin-san**** al parecer encontraron unos cilindros ****serca**** de donde ****estabamos**** son maquinas experimentales de ****teletransportacion****.  
****Rin****: pero eso como explica el dardo que le dispararon a rito.  
Marco: eso es aun mas ****facil**** eso solo indica que la persona que ataco a rito tiene contacto con los rebeldes de las facciones, con esto podemos ****comensar**** a ****mobilisarnos****.  
Marco: bien una ves tengamos ****imformacion**** de quien es el investigador de esta ****tecnologia**** tendremos un punto desde el cual iniciar.**

**Mientras tanto en alguna parte oscura donde no se ****podia**** ver nada a lo legos se ****encotraba**** un castaño sobre el piso el era la ****unica**** figura notable.  
Rito: don...donde estoy.  
¿? En alguna parte dentro de ti mismo. Hablo una ****bos****.  
Rito: quien eres ****muestrate****.  
¿? ****Yare****yare**** es que ya ni recuerdas la vos de la persona que te ****eseño**** a pelear.  
Rito: tu tu eres no no es ****pocible**** se supone que moriste. Dijo el castaño impactado por la otra persona que se encontraba en ese lugar.  
¿? ****Conoses**** a alguien tan sexy como yo.  
Rito: si eres tu sigues haciendo esas bromas sin sentido ****hiroto****-san. ****Decia**** el castaño al ****reconoser**** que la persona que estaba frente a el era esa persona que los entreno a el y sus amigos, la persona que se sacrifico para salvarlo de morir y que le ****entrgo**** sus poderes.  
****Hiroto****: como que broma hablo en serio no creo que ****aiga**** ser en el mundo mas ****gupo**** que yo.  
Rito: ****ump**** ja ja ja. Se ****reia**** el castaño mientras una ****lagrima**** pasaba por su mejilla.  
****Hiroto****: no te ****rias**** que hablo muy en cerio.  
****Despues**** de unos minutos rito y ****hiroto**** se sentaron y ****comensaron**** a hablar.  
Rito: dime ****hiroto****-san porque te sacrificaste por mi porque es que me diste tus poderes.  
****Hiroto****: ah es que eres idiota o que no te lo dije antes de morir lo que ****ise**** es porque sabia que mis ****dias**** estaban contados te salve porque sabia que tu ****tendrias**** un futuro largo y ****podrias**** defender a las personas importantes para ti.  
Rito: pero falle no pude proteger a ****lala**** no pude hacer nada para ayudarla y ****mirame**** parece que ****mori**** por lo cual puedo hablar con un muerto.  
**  
**Hiroto****: no estas muerto.  
Rito: Que pero si estoy ****abaldo**** contigo ****ademas**** logre notar que ese dardo tenia poder sagrado eso era mas que suficiente para matarme.  
****Hiroto****: ****tecnicamente**** no moriste porque la parte humana en ti evito que fueras eliminado por las armas sagradas y yo soy en parte ****consiensia**** que quedo en el poder que te di.  
Rito: entonces puedo regresar dime como regreso para ir y salvar a ****lala****.****  
****Hiroto****: espera si vas solo lograras que esta ves si te maten, te e estado observando y te digo solo puedes usar un 40% de mi poder.  
Rito: que solo un 40% pero ****pense**** que ya lo ****podia**** dominar por completo.  
****Hiroto****: ****baka****creiste**** que mi poder era como de cualquier ****mierdesilla**** que encontraras mi poder es mucho mayor para que lo puedas dominar.**

**Hiroto****: en esto momentos el tiempo ****trancurre**** mas lento en la tierra de lo que transcurre ****aqui**** por lo cual te entrenare asta que ****pudas**** dominar todo mi poder.  
Rito: entiendo ****nesesito**** de tu poder para defender lo que es importante para mi.  
****Hiroto****: buena respuesta espero que ****estes**** listo porque ****conoseras**** el infierno en persona. Dijo este ****poniendose**** en ****posicion**** de pelea.  
Rito: sabia que no seria ****facil****. ****Aciendo**** lo mismo.  
Los dos: HAY VOY.  
Mientras tanto en la tierra el grupo de rito ****comensaron**** a buscar ****informacion**** para poder ****abansar**** y saber como encontrar a la persona que se llevo a ****lala****.  
Momo: ya tenemos ****informacion**** parece que el prototipo de teletransportacion fue robado ase 2 meses del laboratorio.  
Marco: lo que me ****temia**** con esto no tendremos por donde ****comensar****.**

¿? No creo que tengan que buscar mas.  
En eso todos **dibisaron**** a una persona que se encontraba fuera de la casa en el patio.  
Marco: quien eres. Dijo este sacando sus alas preparado para pelear.  
Marco: ****chisa**** es este el que se llevo a rito.  
****Haruna****: no no es el.  
****Elisabeth****: ya veo seria ****vergonsoso**** pensar que rito ****perdio**** con el.**

**Hombre: no se presipiten solo les traigo un mensage de mi señor.**

**Marco: que no no es necesario are que escupas todo lo que sabes.**

**Hombre: ten en este video sabras todo lo que buscas.**

**Marco: ya te dije que no te dejare escap. No pudo terminar porque el hobre le arrojo el dvd y con umo se esfumo sin dejar rastro.**

**Marco: maldicion ese maldito se escapo.**

**Elisabeth: mas importante tenemos que rebisar el video que te dio.**

**Marco: si hagamos eso.**

**Ya en la sala pusieron el dvd y le dieron play para ver el contenido apareciendo en la pantalla un hombre rubio con ojos azules y con una sicatris en su frente en forma de X.**

**Haruna: es el, el es el que se llevo a lala-san.**

**¿? Permitanme presentarme mi nombre es julien les imformo que dare inicio a un juego del cual depende no solo la vida de la primera prisesa de deviluke, sino tambien del mundo.**

**Julien: el juego es censillo solo tiene que venir a mi edificio que se encuentra en esta localisacion. Dijo este enseñando un mapa al costado de el en el monitor.**

**Julien: si antes de las 12 a.m no logran derrotar a mis muchachos y a mi entoses todos moriran. Con esto la grabacion termino.**

**Marco: MALDITO piensa en esto como solo en un juego.**

**Elisabeth: calma con enojarte no lograremos nada.**

**Marco: pe pero.**

**Elisabeth: Calmate.**

**Marco: entiendo en estos momentos son las 7:30 de la noche tenemos 4 horas y media para llegar donde se encuentra y derrotarlo.**

**Elisabeth: tenemos que ver como derrotarlo y aora rito no esta para ayudarnos.**

**Yami: ayuare permitanme ayudarles a salvar a la princesa.**

**Mea: yo tambien ayudare. Dijo esta recien llegando pero logro escuchar lo que el hombre de la grabacion dijo.**

**Marco: se que es mucho pedir pero por mi amigo por rito brindenos su ayuda.**

**Yami: lo haremos.**

**Mea: salvaremos a lala-sempai.**

**Elisabeth: llamare a mi hermano podra movilisarse y venir a tiempo.**

**Marco: bien con esto estamos listos partamos.**

**Todas: bien.**

**Rito: hey esperen es que se van de fiesta y me dejan aqui.**

**Todas voltearon a ver a rito que se encontraba apollado en la escalera.**

**Todos: rito**

**Rito: ya ya no hay tiempo para una calida runion no tenemos tiempo que perder.**

**Marco: si tienes rason bamos**

**Elisabeth: hai**

**Yami: ganaremos.**

**Rito: y traeremos a lala denuebo con nosotros.**

**Y con esto se fueron en direccion haci el edificio donde se llevaria acabo la ultima batalla.**

**CONTINUARA...**

**Bueno chicos con esto el penultimo capitulo del fic recuerden que are un extra que sera algo asi como el epilogo **

**Aquie les dejo algo queda a decicion de ustedes si para el epiliogo pongo que yami tambien sea una de las esposas de rito solo conque me dejen 2 reviw de que les gusto la idea y va bueno con esto me despido adios.**


	12. Marco Vs Smith

**Declamo: los personajes de to love ru no me pertenecen.**

**Marco Vs Smith:**

**Rito y los demas llegaron al edificio marcado se trataba de un edificio de 30 pisos que se lograba ver desde lejos se infiltraron en el edificio para ver que en la entrada se encontraban un gran numero de personas que eras demonios, angeles y caidos.**

**Marco: tenemos que pasar por todas estas personas para continuar ademas tenemos que buscar informacion de donde se encuentra ese tipo.**

**Elisabeth: supungo que con derrotarlos alguien nos dira donde se encuentra.**

**Yami: nos tomara algo de tiempo derrotar a todos estos.**

**Mea: solo hay que pasar de frente y quitar a todos del medio.**

**Rito: yo me encargo. Dijo el castaño sacando a la yamato de su funda.**

**Marco: que te vas a enfrentar a todos estos tu solo no seas loco tienes que guardar tu fuerza para enfrentarse al que se llebo a lala.**

**Elisabeth: dejanos que nosotros nos encargemos de todos estos.**

**Rito: no se preocupen pudo encargarme de ellos yo solo.**

**En eso la multitud de personas se lanzo contra rito y los demas para atacarlos.**

**Marco: mierda preparence para pelear. Dijo este poniendose en pocicion de defensa.**

**Rito: no abansaran mas. Pasando atraves de todos rapidamente nadie se dio cuenta en que momento paso.**

**Rito: [¡**_**Hanauta Sancho Yahazu Giri!**_**]. Para despues enbainar denuebo la yamato.**

**Todos los hombres que los atacaron quedaron inconsientes en el piso despues del corte rapido de rito.**

**Marco: PERO QUE CARAJO FUE ESO. No podia hacer mas que quedar shockeado por lo que paso en un abrir y serrar de ojos rito acabo con todos. ( alrrededor de unos 50)**

**Rito: es una tecnica que copie pero no es tiempo de habler de eso deja alguien para que nos diga donde se encuentra lala.**

**Marco: eh pero si todos estan en el piso.**

**Elisabeth: no espera logro notar que alguien esta despierto.**

**Todos se reunieron junto a un hombre que se encotraba consiente todabia.**

**Hombre: po porfavor no me lastimen.**

**Marco: Maldito deberia.**

**Rito: Marco calmate. Le dijo el castaño para se detubiera.**

**Elisabeth: donde se encuentra la persona que raptaron contesta.**

**Hombre: e esta en el ultimo piso, pero no podran llegar en los ultimos 4 pisos se encuentran nuestos generales no podran con ellos.**

**Rito: eso no nos importa esa persona lala esta bien.**

**Hombre: no lo se solo soy un simple subordinado no se nada mas.**

**Rito: entiendo bamonos. Dijo rito para ir por lala lo mas rapido posible.**

**Hombre: MUERE. Dijo esta lansandose contra rito para apuñalarlo con una nabaja sagrada cuando fue pegado contra el piso por yami.**

**Yami: debiste dejarlo incosiente despues que nos dijiera lo que nesesitabamos.**

**Rito: no crei que fuera tan tonto para atacarnos.**

**Marco: no hay tiempor para esto tenemos que darnos prisa.**

**Haci todos subieron al ascensor como imaginaron imaginaron el elebador solo los llebaria al piso 27 una ves ya en el piso 27.**

**Rito: esto esta muy oscuro no puedo ver nada.**

**Marco: puedo diferenciar algo con un poco de magia pero.**

**Derrepente las luzes se encendieron segando a todos por unos momentos.**

**¿? Bienvenidos sean mis inbitados**

**Frente a ellos se encotraba un hombre castaño con traje parecia de unos 30 años el era un demonio por lo que parecia.**

**Rito: quien eres tu.**

**¿? Disculpen mi falta de cortesia por no presentarme mi nombre es smith y soy uno de los 4 generales del caos.**

**Rito: ¿generales del caos? Ustedes son la organizacion rebelde.**

**Smith: pude decirse que si y no nosotros no somos esa organizacion rebelde pero nosotros doblegamos a esa orgainzacion por los cual nos sirbern como mandaderos aora.**

**Rito: ya veo eso significa que si los derrotamos a ustedes la organizacion rebelde tambien caera no es asi?.**

**Smith: Podemos decir que si pero no creen que se comfian demaciado en que nos derrotaran.**

**Rito: eso no es nigun problema peleare contra ti y pasare.**

**Marco: rito dejame a este pelele a mi tu abansa recuerda que faltan otros 3 pisos.**

**Rito: pero si todos los atacamos lo derrotariamos facilmente.**

**Marco: pude ser cierto pero tienes que guardar tu fuerza para el bastado que se llebo a lala no es verdad.**

**Rito: Marco bien chicas sigamos dejemos que marco se encarge de el.**

**En esos todos siguieron de largo y subieron de largo al siguiente piso.**

**Marco: te parece bien dejarlos ir no trataras de detenerlos.**

**Smith: no lo veo nesesario aunque me pasen los otros no los dejaren ir mas lejos y yo puedo encargarme de ti facil mente.**

**Marco: eso lo veremos. Despues de esto grandes choques de ondas se escuharon debido a la pelea de alta belosidad.**

**Marco: eres bueno no mucha gente puede seguir mi ritmo porque no te pones serio de una ves y me demustras tu verdadera fuerza.**

**Smith: oh te diste cuenta bueno entonces creon que me pondre cerio. En eso esta persona se tranformo en lo que parecia un hombre lobo con alas.**

**Smith: esta es mi berdadera forma [lobo del trueno avasallante(****ウルフ圧倒的な雷****)]**

**Marco: como suponia eres parte del clan de los lobos del rayo pero pense que ese clan ya se habia extingido.**

**Smith: soy el unico sobreviviente mi amo me salvo y me dio poder con mi maximo poder no podras hacerme nada.**

**Marco: eso lo beremos. Con gran belosidad se dirigio a golperlo pero ese ya no se encontraba hay.**

**Smith: que lento. Para despues darle un golpe a marco que lo enterro contra el piso atrabesandolos y dejandolos en el 15 piso.**

**Marco: auch ese desgraciado es fuerte ah. Despues de esquibar un golpe que de no esquibarlo le habria echo un oyo en el pecho.**

**La pelea estaba desigualada el poder de smith estaba acorralando a marco apecar de que lograba esquibar algunos golpes y impactaba contra smith no parecia hacerle mucho daño.**

**Marco: ah ah este maldito no parece que mis golpes le afecten si pudiera hacer magia como lo hace elisabeth talbes pudiera tener oportunidad para crear una abertura en su defensa y no quiro utilisar eso pondria mucho exeso en mi cuerpo y despues no tendria energia para ayudar a rito.**

**Smith: que pasa ya te cansaste no me digas que eso es todo despues de que me pidieras que fuera contra ti con el maximo de mi poder.**

**Marco: callate ya lobito. Dijo este para ir con todo su poder atacando al lobo.**

**Los golpes resonaban por todo el lugar marco ya estaba llegando a su limite apesar de afectar al smith con sus golpes esto todabia parecia con fuersa para poder darle un golpe mortal.**

**Smith: esto se pone aburrido apesar que me eriste un poco no es suficiente para entretenerme. Con un rapido mobimiento golpeo a marco para con sus garras atrabesara el estomago de marco.**

**Marco: cof cof maldito. Este no podia hablar por sangre en su graganta.**

**Smith: parece que esto es todo lo que puedes hacer mejor te doy el golpe de gracia y te mato de una ves.**

**Marco: ( maldicion si no hago algo este maldito me matara... tal parece que tendre que usar eso tsk rito parece que no podre ayudarte despues). En eso el se paro**

**Marco: maldito lobo creo ten el gusto de ver todo mi poder tambien. En eso una lus lo cubrio por completo la erida en su pecho desaparecio su cabillo crecio y sus color grisaceo se torno negro ademas que aparecieron 2 pares mas de alas negras emitia un aura increiblemente fuerte.**

**Smith: que que es eso por que ese cambio. Sin saberlo algo dentro de el le decia que tenia que escapar sentia miedo pero no retrocedio y se dirigio a continuar con su ataque.**

**Marco: ya no podras hacerme nada dijo esta parando el golpe con su mano.**

**Smith: maldito toma esto para lansarle un rajo de lleno en el rostro.**

**Smith: je je maldito con esto te enteras no eres nada no eres mas que ba. Pero no pudo completar con lo que decia ya que despues de que el humo desapareciera este no tenia nigun rastro de haber sufrido daño.**

**Marco: eso es patetico esto si es un golpe. Dijo este para arrojarlo contra la pared dandole un golpe en el pecho que lo mando a bolar fuera del edificio con los dos flotando fuera de la torre.**

**Smith: ah ah maldito no eres nada solo un inzecto te matare destruire toda la torre si es nesesario. Con esto creando una gigantesca esfera de poder demoniaco y lansandoselo.**

**Marco: NO ME AGAS REIR ESTO NO ES NADA COMPARADO CON EL PODER DE EL. Golpeando la bola de energia mandandola a bolar al cielo.**

**Smith: q quien eres tu porque tienes tanto poder. Decia esta con un terror que lo imbadia por completo.**

**Marco: Yo no soy nadie solo un simple angel caido bastardo de un padre maldito SOY MARCO LUCIUS HIJO DE KOKABIEL.**

**Smith: QUE ERES ERES HIJO DE KOKABIEL UNO DE LOS LIDERES DE LOS ANGELES CAIDOS.**

**Marco: ASI ES COMO SE HUSA EL PODER DEL RAYO COLMILLOS DEL DRAGON DEL TRUENO(****サンダードラゴンの牙****). Apareciendo la figura de un dragon oriental gigante deborando al demonio.**

**Smith: impocible esto no puede esta pasando. Con este ataque el fue completamente borrado hasta no quedar nada de el.**

**Despues de usar ese ataque marco bolvio a entrar en el edificio y bolviendo a la normalidad.**

**Marco: ah ah rito cuento con que ganes. Dijo esto para despues desmallarse en el piso por el cansancio.**

**Mientras tanto mas arriba.**

**Elisanbeth: rito eso fue.**

**Rito: si parece que marco gano pero tubo que husar todo su poder hay que seguir tenemos que salbar a lala **

**Todas: Hai**

**CONTINUARA...**

**Que eles parecio el cap de hoy decidi alargar un poco el fic lo suficiente para las peleas solo faltan 4 peleas mas para el fien y un epilogo espero que les alla gustado chaos.**


	13. elisabeth vs sonia

Hola chicos aquí les traigo otro capítulo de to love ru se que les he hecho esperar es que me pegue con otro fic que estoy asiendo y me bloque un poco con esta historia pero aquí les traigo otro capítulo disfruten.

Elisabeth Vs Sonia:

Rito, Elisabeth, Yami y Mea se encontraban subiendo las escaleras para ir al siguiente piso donde les esperaba otro de los líderes de la facción Marco se avía encargado de uno en el piso anterior no pudo saber cómo fue pero sabía que su amigo avía ganado pero quedo sumamente cansado después de la pelea por sentir la liberación de su poder al máximo.

Rito: ya estamos llegando todas prepárense.

Todas: hai.

Cuando llegaron al siguiente piso se sorprendieron parecía que llegaron a una montaña rocosa no se explicaban como paso esto.

¿? Sean bienvenidos al siguiente escenario.

Todos voltearon vieron a una mujer de alrededor de unos 30 años esperándolos llevaba una armadura completamente dorada y tenía el cabello largo y rubio además de ser muy hermosa.

Rito: debo suponer que esto es alguna clase de hechizo de espacio temporal moviste el piso Asia una locación diferente pero esto todavía forma parte del edificio no es así.

¿? Valla eres una persona inteligente en efecto eso hice después de sentir el poder emitido en la batalla del infeliz de Smith que si seguimos peleando así el edificio entero será demolido en pedazos.

Rito: eso quiere decir que tenemos que derrotarte para que el piso vuelva a la normalidad y podamos avanzar.

¿? De hecho no supuse que algo así pasaría por lo que deje las escaleras intactas si suben por allí seguirán más adelante.

Todos se sorprendieron no pensaron que su enemigo les dejara la cosa tan fácil como para dejarles el camino libre para que continuaran.

¿? Julien-sama espera que tu Yuki Rito te enfrentes con él en el piso final y como su fiel servidora no te matare dejare que avances …pero sería aburrido y quedarme a esperar así que alguien tendrá que quedarse a enfrentarme.

Mea: Yo lo ar. Pero no pudo terminar debido a que Elisabeth la detuvo.

Elisabeth: Rito tu y las demás deben seguir adelante yo me encargo de ella es tu deber proteger a Lala-san.

Rito: Elisabeth está bien te lo encargo Marco tiene muchas cosas que decirte así que no te mueras entendido. Dijo marchándose con Yami y Mea.

Mientras tanto 1 piso abajo.

Marco: R RITO DEJA DE SER TAN BOCON. Grito para después desmallarse otra vez.

1 Piso Arriba.

Elisabeth: puedo ver que eres un ángel caído.

¿? En efecto soy eso permíteme presentarme me llamo Sonia. Dijo asiendo una reverencia y extendiendo sus alas tenia las misma cantidad que Marco antes de entrar en su modo de batalla.

Elisabeth: un gusto mi nombre es Elisabeth.

Ambas se miraron de frente después de ese saludo y en un parpadeo Abas chocaron fuertemente sus espadas que ambas materializaron en cuestión de segundos la onda de impacto fue tan fuerte que las rocas cerca de ellas se destruyeron.

Sonia: oh eres fuerte lograste detener el impacto de mi espada.

Elisabeth: tu también no mucha gente es capaz de recibir el golpe de RAGE y resistir un golpe.

Sonia: RAGE La espada que fue utilizada por el Semidiós Hércules.( N/A:Aquí estoy inventado esta parte yo no investiguen por que es más falso que político).

Elisabeth: esta espada que me fue encomendada para esta pelea.

Flashback:

Antes de que rito despertara y el mensajero de Julien apareciera Elisabeth se encontró con su hermano antes de llegar a la casa de rito.

Elisabeth: hermano que haces aquí.

Mark: te estaba esperando se que pronto te envolverás en una batalla decisiva lamento decirte que en esta coacción no podre ayudarte por lo que quiero entregarte esta espada. Dijo dándole una espada que materializo en el acto.

Elisabeth: esta espada es la famosa RAGE. Dijo sorprendida porque su hermano la tuviera ella sabía que solo el dios olímpico Zeus la tenía en su poder.

Mark: el actual Maou le pido al dios Zeus que le prestara esta arma para una batalla futura que sabía que sucedería aunque no se esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

Elisabeth: pero porque me la das a mi no sería mejor que se lo dieras a rito.

Mark: rito ya tiene la Yamato esta espada se apega mas a ti debido que tú tienes más control de tu fuerza en las batallas.

Elisabeth: entiendo hermano haré lo mejor posible y aprenderé a usarla.

Mark: confió en ti me tengo que ir. Dijo abriendo un portal y desapareciendo dándole una sonrisa a su pequeña hermana.

Fin del Flashback: 

Sonia: ya veo entonces tendré que ponerme seria. Dijo arrojando su espada para sacar otra de un espacio alterno.

Sonia: veamos si tu espada puede contra esta. Lanzándose contra Elisabeth que detuvo su ataque con la RAGE esta aguando el impacto pero todo lo detrás de Elisabeth fue destruido por la onda de choque.

Elisabeth: maldita cono es posible que tu tenga esa arma. Dijo sorprendida alegándose de ella con las manos temblándole por recibir el impacto.

Sonia: esta fue un pequeño recuerdo de cuanto estuve en Grecia.

Sonia sostenía no otra más que la espada del Olimpo.( si la misma de God Of War).

Sonia se lanzo denuedo contra Elisabeth la cual activo su armadura justo a tiempo para contrarrestar el ataque.

Sonia: impresionante lograste detener 2 golpes de la espada del Olimpo.

Elisabeth: no creas que eso es suficiente para ganarme. Soltando momentáneamente la espada esquivando el golpe y impactando un golpe en el pecho de Sonia lo cual quebró un poco de su armadura.

Sonia: j aja jajá genial así es como debe ser una pelea todas las personas contra me enfrente antes no eran más que unos débiles que no podían contra mí para después pedir clemencia cuando estaban por morir. Levantándose de entre los escombros para después tomar denuedo la espada que soltó por el impacto y atacar denuedo a Elisabeth.

La lucha continuaba todo alrededor se avía destruido por el impacto de las espadas chocando ambas ya estaban cansadas.

Sonia: ha ha eres una maldita resistente.

Elisabeth: no creo que puedas durar más solo ríndete y terminemos con esto.

Sonia: rendirme si todavía no muestro todo mi poder. Para después sacarse la armadura dejándola nada mas con un vestido azul( muy parecido al de saber que se ve debajo de su armadura).

Después de eso Sonia se lanzo a atacar a Elisabeth denuedo esta vez era más rápida y sus golpes más pesados.

Elisabeth: Maldita esa armadura reprimía tu poder no es así. Mientras trataba de evitar sus golpes esquivando algunos y recibiendo otros para quedar herida cuando sus armadura se iba rompiendo.

Después de unos momentos era claro que Sonia tenía ventaja Elisabeth estaba herida y respiraba con dificultad.

Sonia: que pasa eso es todo. Golpeando con fuerza a Elisabeth que trato de pararlo con su brazo derecho pero esto solo le rompió el brazo.

Elisabeth: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Gritaba de dolor por su brazo roto ella ya no tenía fuerza para utilizar su armadura denuedo los pedazos de su armadura se encontraban por todo el piso.

Sonia: si así es grita como me gusta esos gritos creo que podría tener un orgasmo por ellos(maldita sádica no creen).

La vista de Elisabeth cada vez se ponía mas borrosa pesaba que iba morir cuando recordó.

Flashback: 

Esto fue cuando entrenaba con Hiroto Rito y Marco.

Hiroto: vamos Elisabeth es que no puedes mas después de que tu armadura sea roto.

Marco: vamos Elisabeth así nunca podemos ser tan fuertes como Hiroto.

Rito: ya vamos que ella está cansada deberíamos descansar.

Elisabeth: no todavía puedo continuar.

Después de un tiempo solo quedaron Elisabeth y Hiroto.

Hiroto: estas mejorando cada vez mas tu resistencia aumenta pero eso no basta. Golpeando a Elisabeth destrozando lo que le guida de armadura.

Elisabeth(pensamientos): no puedo perder así tengo que ser tan fuerte como mi hermano tengo que ser mejor. Cuando una todo se ilumino.

Hiroto: w WOW eso fue peligrosos si no lo evitaba con facilidad podría haber perdido una parte del cuerpo.

Elisabeth: e Eso fue.

Hiroto: comenzaremos un entrenamiento para que domines esa técnica entendido.

Elisabeth: hai.

Fin del flashback: 

Elisabeth: creo que es hora de usar eso.

Cuando Sonia estaba por darle el último golpe fue detenida.

Sonia: que que está pasando.

Elisabeth: parece que caíste en mi trampa. Dijo señalando a las piezas se dé su armadura.

Las piezas empezaban a brillar emitiendo una línea de color dorada que la estaban sujetando.

Sonia: MALDITA QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO.

Elisabeth: tu final. Dijo para sostener con su única mano buena la RAGE asiendo una ataque de múltiples cortes y después las piezas de la armadita se enterraron en su carne para después explotar.

Elisabeth: [colmillos del lobo del caos][ オオカミの牙の混乱]

Sonia: MALDITAAAAAAAAA J JULIIIENNN-SSAMA.

Después de la gran explosión no quedo rastro de Sonia solo Elisabeth.

Elisabeth: e espérenme rito chi..cas. después se demillo debido a el cansancio de la pelea.

En las escaleras para el piso superior.

Mea: espero que Elisabeth-sempai esté bien creen que ya allá ganado.

Rito: ella gano no detecto la presencia de la mujer con la que se embretaba.

Yami: la salida esta adelante preparémonos.

Todos: hai.

CONTINUARA.


	14. Yami Vs Z-40

Yami Vs Z-40:

Rito junto con Yami y Mea se dirigían al siguiente piso cuando entraron se encontraron en un piso completamente oscuro no se podía ver ni siquiera si ponían su mano frente a su rostro.

Rito: pero qué demonios no puedo ver nada.

Yami: apenas si logro ver esta demasiado oscuro me tomara algo de tiempo que mis ojos se acostumbren.

Mea: no veo nada KYAA. Sempai donde estas tocando.

Rito: ah de que hablas Mea yo esto por aquí a pesar de que no veo nada se que no estoy cerca tulló.

Mea: eh entonces que me está tocando.

¿? Soy yo.

De repente las luces se encendieron junto a mea avía un niño de no más de 12 años agarrando su seno izquierdo.

Mea: suéltame maldito mocoso. Dándole una patada pero el muchacho avía desaparecido se movió a una rápida velocidad- que donde demonios se metió ese niño.

¿? Estoy por aquí. El se encontraba justo detrás de Yami levantándole un poco la falda.

Yami: odio a los pervertidos. Asiendo que su cabello se hiciera un puño gigante y golpeándolo pero igual que antes el se avía movido muy rápido y ya no estaba ahí se encontraba en el centro de la habitación.

Yami: ese forma de moverse además de su aspecto podrá ser.

Mea: tu también lo notaste Yami One-chan.

Rito: parece que todos pensamos lo mismo.

Mea: sempai cono te diste cuenta tu.

Rito: ¿olvidas que todo el tiempo evito los ataques de Yami?.

Yami: aprendiste de tus errores eh.

¿? Saben que soy eh bueno eso no ahorra tiempo me presentara soy uno de los experimentos fallidos para la producción konjiki no yami soy el experimento numero Z-40 pueden decirme ZAQ.

Yami: eres un experimento fallido porque estás aquí.

ZAQ: Después de que destruyeras los laboratorios me encostre vagando por el espacio herido y mis células se destruían de apoco debido a los fallos en mi cuerpo poco tiempo después Julien-sama me encontró y con sus conocimientos me salvo muy pronto el será un dios que dominara todo esta universo.

Rito: me enfermas envés de vivir tu vida como puedas sigues a un demente trastornado con delirios de grandeza.

ZAQ: NO TE ATREBAS A HABLAR DE MI AMO ASI MALDITO DESGRACIADO. Lanzándose contra rito creando una cuchilla que era antes su brazo derecho.

Se escucho un gran choque de espadas Yami utilizando su cabello contrarresto el ataque de ZAQ.

Yami: Yuki Rito yo me encargo de este enemigo tu sigue adelante y rescata a la princesa Lala.

Rito: está bien te lo encargo Yami. Dijo esta para pasar de frente y correr hacia las escaleras.

ZAQ: CREES QUE TE DEJARE ESCAPAR MALDITO.

Mea: no te olvides que yo también estoy aquí. Dijo está formando un látigo con su coleta y impactándolo contra la pared.

Yami: Mea sigue con Yuki Rito todavía falta 1 piso el tiene que llegar con todo su poder temo decirlo pero él es el único con el poder suficiente para derrotar a ese sujeto.

Mea: pe-pero one-chan.

Yami: ve yo estaré bien. Evitando un ataque por parte de ZAQ que se avía levantado algo herido pero sin impórtale sus heridas decidido a matar a rito por lo que dijo.

Entonces Rito y Mea siguieron adelante dejando sola Yami contra este nuevo enemigo.

ZAQ: Tch parece que esas basuras se me escaparon pero bueno que importa no seguirán más adelante la persona que les espera arriba en más fuerte que los 3 anteriores pero tengo un premio de consolación podre eliminar a el producto completo del experimento a ti Konjiki No Yami.

Yami: no creas que te será fácil. Desplegando sus alas y yendo contra su enemigo.

ZAQ: INTERESANTE USA TODO TU PODER KONJIKI NO YAMI.

La batalla era muy rápida a pesar de que Yami utilizaba sus alas para ir más rápido ZAQ moviéndose a una alta velocidad la igualaba incluso la superaba en unos momentos mientras chocaban todo tipo de armas creadas a base de su cuerpo espadas, hachas, puños gigantes, masas con picos, etc.

Yami: eres bueno a pesar de decir que erres un experimento fallido a logrado crear una gran cantidad de armas de ataque para contrarrestar mis ataques.

ZAQ: Julien-sama logro arreglar mi cuerpo y me dio más poder del que puedes imaginar incluso soy más fuerte que tu cuando estás en el modo ¨Darknes¨.

Yami: ¿Darknes? Qué es eso.

ZAQ: eh podrá ser posible que no conozcas tus verdaderos poderes jajajajajajajjajaja MEJOR ESTA ME RESULTARA MAS FACIL ELIMINARTE SI NI CONOSES TUS LIMITES. Abalanzándose contra Yami creando 4 tentáculos en su espalda que convirtió en navajas.

Yami pudo evitar por poco los ataques algunos lograron córtala un poco pero ella utilizaba su habilidad para regenerar las heridas.

ZAQ: umm ya veo puede que no sepas como activar el Darknes pero inconscientemente la activas como ahora esa habilidad es una de las funciones del Darknes regeneración acelerada para tu suerte no poseo esa habilidad los daños que me causaste no se regeneraran además que utilizar tanto mi poder está consumiendo mi energía vital por lo cual moriré pronto pero que importa si puede matarte no necesito nada más. Continuando con su ataque.

Yami y ZAQ se encontraban en una fiera batalla todo a su alrededor se destruía por el impacto de los choques de las batallas Yami ya se encontraba agotada mientras que ZAQ seguía en pie cubierto de heridas y con el brazo derecho arrancado de su cuerpo debido a un ataque que le destrozo el brazo y el mismo decido arrancárselo.

ZAQ: No me queda mucho así que terminemos con esto Konjiki no Yami. Asiendo que su cuerpo mutara en una criatura de forma de un perro con grandes colmillos y garras a pesar de faltarle una pata por el brazo que perdió y con nuevos tentáculos en su espalda.

ZAQ: PRESENSIA LA FORMA DE LA CRIATURA QUE TE MATARA. Decía con una vos mas ronca por la transformación.

Yami: pero qué demonios es eso. Por primera vez Yami tenía miedo de los que estaba enfrente de ella esa forma era muy fuerte para que ella admitiera que no podría derrotarla sola.

Yami siguió atacando a la criatura y esquivando sus golpes sabia que 1 solo golpe sería demasiado para resistirlo por lo cual sería un grave error tratar de detenerlo por lo cual tomo distancia en cada ataque que le propinaba a ZAQ en su nueva forma.

ZAQ: ESTO ES TODO LO QUE PUEDES HACER QUE DECEPCION. Esquivando uno de los ataques de Yami y golpeándola con uno de sus tentáculos lo cual la arrojo contra la pared.

Yami: cof cof demonios. Apenas si podía levantarse debido al golpe que le propino ZAQ tenía que ver el método de cómo acabar con esto rápido de lo contrario podría morir.

ZAQ: YA NO ME QUEDA TIEMPO TE MATARE DE UNA VEZ. Golpeando a Yami con sus tentáculos transformándolas en navajas esquivo casi todas pero las dos últimas 1 le corto el cabello y el otro le ISO un gran corte en el pecho Yami ya Asia inconsciente en el piso por la herida.

ZAQ: ESO ES TODO NO VALIAS LA PENA TODABIA ME QUEDA ALGO DE ENERGIA DEBERIA IR A CAZAR A TUS AMIGOS. Cuando de repente uno de los tentáculos fue cortado.

ZAQ: QUE TODABIA TE QUEDAN ENERGIAS.

Yami:…..

ZAQ: QUE PASA TE COMIO LA LENGUA EL GATO. Si darse cuenta Yami se encontraba a su derecha cortando los demás tentáculos.

ZAQ: MALDITA COMO LO ISISTE SE SUPONE QUE ESTES GRAVEMENTE ERIDA.

Yami:…

Yami siguió moviendo a una alta velocidad cada vez cortando mas y mas a ZAQ dejándolo gravemente herido.

ZAQ: DEMONIOS SOLO PUEDE SER POSIBLE QUE INCONSIENTE MENTE ACTIVARA EL DARKNES SI LA LASTIMO UN POCO CREO QUE DESPERTARA Y LOGRARE DARLE EL GOLPE FINAL. Después de unos momentos sacrificando su otro brazo ZAQ logro cortar con sus tentáculos denuedo a Yami que detuvo sus ataques.

ZAQ: AHORA YA NO ABRA QUE TE SALVE MUERE KONJIKI NO YAMI. Tratando de cortar de nuevo a Yami pero es detenido cuando unas gran cantidad de navajas atraviesas su cuerpo.

ZAQ: COMO ES POSIBLE PENSE QUE SE DESACTIVO EL DARKNES. Dándose cuenta Yami aun inconsciente avía echo que el cabello cortado se volvieran navajas y creando un vacio en el espacio se incrustaran en el cuerpo de ZAQ como lanzas.

ZAQ: mal…dita… . para que su cuerpo explotara por la expansión de las lanzas.

Yami seguía inconsciente pero de alguna forma avía ganado la batalla.

¿? Umm con que activo el darknes aunque fuera por unos momentos.

Rito: decías algo Mea.

Mea: eh no dije nada pero parece que Yami-one-chan gano.

Rito: si. A pesar de saber que Yami no corría peligro rito ya no podía aguantar mas estaba emitiendo un aura asesina muy fuerte quería encontrar rápido a julien y eliminarlo.

Mea: c cálmate sempai yo derrotare al otro sujeto y pasaremos. Algo asustada por el aura que emanaba.

Rito y Mea ya avían llegado al siguiente piso donde los recibió un hombre corpulento que media unos 3 metros.

¿? SI QUIEREN PASAR TENDRAN QUE DERROTARME.

Mea: ok este es mío yo me encargo.

Cuando de repente el obre es picado a la mitad.

Mea: are

Rito:[ Ittoryu Iai Shishi Sonson] continuemos. Rito enfundaba de nuevo a la Yamato.

Mea: demonios no pude lucirme.

Así rito y Mea se dirigían así el último piso en el que se encontraba el ultimo enemigo que pasara más adelante lo sabrán.

Continuara.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,


End file.
